Undercovers Gibbs Style
by hadleygirl
Summary: When Gibbs is requested for an undercover op, the team he assembles surprises everyone. Next in the Hunter series.
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs knocked on the door, as he stuck his head in the office, "You wanted to see me, Director?"

Looking up from his desk, Leon Vance nodded his entrance, "Come on in, Gibbs. Have a seat."

Letting the door close behind him, the Agent did as instructed as the Director joined him at the conference table that took up half the room. Vance slid a folder across the table which Gibbs caught.

"The information you're about to see is classified, Gibbs. It's also extremely sensitive."

Acknowledging the cautionary statement, Jethro picked up the file and quietly read the contents. Vance waited for the expected reaction.

"What do you need from me?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"The Sec-Nav wants the best man leading this operation. He and I both agreed that's you." Gibbs' face showed no reaction to the compliment as Leon continued, "This is volunteer and your team will be the same."

"Who are my team?" Gibbs questioned carefully.

"Whomever you want. You have carte blanche. This is priority, Jethro, so all resources will be at your disposal."

Gibbs nodded, "And if what I wanted was outside NCIS?"

Vance was surprised but quickly answered, "You tell me who or what and if I can't make it happen, the Secretary of the Navy will."

"Then here's what I want." Was Gibbs' reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo slung his bag behind his desk as he dropped into the chair. Glancing to his boss' station, he asked his partner, "Where is he?"

Probationary Agent Ziva David responded, "I do not know. He was not here when I arrived although I know he is in the building."

"And Probie?" Tony continued, with a nod towards Special Agent Timothy McGee's assigned spot.

"Also, not at his desk when I arrived, although he, too, is in the building."

"Well, Probationary Agent David, you are not very helpful," DiNozzo responded, a teasing smile.

"I am certain that both men are…"

The ringing of the elevator stopped the Agent mid-sentence as she registered the surprise on Tony's face. Strolling into the bullpen area were FBI Special Agent in Charge Tobias Fornell and his new agent, former Marine Dallas Hunter. The Marine and Ziva shared an acknowledging glance but neither spoke. So, DiNozzo broke the silence. "You didn't bring breakfast, Toby?"

"Sorry to disappoint, DiNutso," Fornell answered, "I thought you were providing the eats. Especially since we were invited here by your Director."

Tony stood warily from his desk, "I don't think I understood you correctly."

But before either could continue, McGee showed up in the work area, "Agent Fornell. Agent Hunter." Tim acknowledged, "Gibbs wants us all in the conference room."

"All?" Ziva clarified, "Including the FBI?"

"Actually," McGee smiled, "It's the FBI including the two of you." He pointed at Ziva and Tony.

Dallas hid a quick smile and then brought up the rear as the others led to the meeting area. Gibbs was waiting inside, already seated at the head of the table. Fornell slid into the seat next to the NCIS agent, Dallas next to her boss. Tony, Ziva and Tim all took seats on the opposite side of the table.

Gibbs sipped at his coffee and then began, "I've been asked to take the lead on an extremely sensitive and highly classified op. You all are here because I would like to have you as part of the team. But, I can't force any of you. This will be strictly voluntary."

He quickly passed out briefing folders. "Two days ago, the commanding officer of the Marine unit based in Fort Bliss, El Paso, and his wife were found murdered; hacked to pieces. Preliminary investigations indicate ties to the Mexican drug cartels actively working across the border in Juarez. Any time these groups are involved, the body count is massive. The risks are great here – life and death and it's a long term op. That's why this will be only voluntary."

Looking pointedly across the table, Tony asked, "And why is the FBI involved?"

"Because, if they volunteer, they're going to be an integral part of this operation," Gibbs answered.

"I'm in," DiNozzo answered quickly.

"As am I," Ziva echoed.

Tim smiled, "All for one and one for all."

"Sounds like the ball's in your court, Toby." DiNozzo smiled insincerely.

Fornell returned the smile, "It's easy for me to volunteer, DiNutso," he replied, "I already know what my role is."

Tony's face registered the surprise of hearing that the FBI had already been briefed. Gibbs gave his FBI counterpart a disapproving glare at the comment which Fornell blatantly ignored.

All eyes were now on Hunter. "So, Dallas," Gibbs leaned in, the challenge evident in tone and body language, "where do you stand? In or out?"

She locked gazes with the NCIS agent, remembering a scene, just a couple of months ago, where the two had squared off in Interrogation. She tried to read his face but the look was inscrutable. Dallas knew Tobias trusted Gibbs. She also remembered how he had quickly come to her aid when she had been injured. Finally breaking eye contact, Hunter looked to her boss. He gave a quick nod of approval and then, the agent replied, "Looks like I'm in."

Gibbs smiled triumphantly. He had the team he wanted.

"Now, here's the rest of the story," the Senior Agent continued, "our Major wasn't just there to command the unit. He was on special assignment for the Secretary of the Navy. It's unclear if he completed his mission. He made a call to the Secretary's office, updating him on his progress – confident that he would have more detail for him soon. Twenty-four hours later, he and his wife were dead."

All the parties around the table (except Fornell) now registered the deeper purpose of this mission. Gibbs continued, "My role will be assuming command of the Unit. As Colonel Jeff Gilbert, I am career Corps, having worked primarily stateside. I will be allowed an adjutant." Looking down the length of the table, Jethro finished, "Tim will take that position."

Both McGee and DiNozzo looked shocked at the boss' decision.

"Wait just a minute," Tony interrupted, "I understand you want to give Probie here a chance to be involved but he's never been undercover before."

Gibbs answered, "Well, then, it's about time he added that to his resume don't you think?"

DiNozzo started to argue but Gibbs cut him off, "Look, DiNozzo, we're doing quite a bit of back-channel work here, using unconventional ways of obtaining information. At no time will we be able to use NCIS databases. You may have the undercover experience but Tim can run circles around you on the computer. That's what the job requires."

Dallas watched the by-play of the three agents. McGee had been furious and then, dejected, but he quickly schooled his features. However, the obvious pleasure at finally being chosen over the Senior Field Agent was evident in his carriage. DiNozzo, too, went from furious to dejected as the details of the job were explained. Still not happy at being slighted, the NCIS agent knew enough to back down and eventually accept his boss' decision.

Somewhat pouting, Tony added, "And the FBI?"

"My job will be to identify all the bodies when this goes to hell in a hand basket, DiNutso," Fornell deadpanned, "so it was easy to say yes when the op was presented to me."

Gibbs shook his head, ignoring the statement, and clarified "What Tobias meant to say was that he will be our contact here in D.C. Any information, files, evidence, whatever we need, we go through him and NOT NCIS. We're not completely sure that the leak wasn't internal."

"So, what do I do?" Tony asked, still not happy with the situation.

"You will be conducting NCIS' investigation into the death of the Marine Corps Major and his wife, dealing directly with the local authorities and drug task force. The fact you've been involved with undercover narcotics operations during your time as a cop & that you speak Spanish makes you an excellent choice," Gibbs explained. "In addition, Ziva will be there to assist you. With her International contacts, you should be able to get some help from across the border."

"Ziva?" Tony queried at the exact same time Ziva responded with, "Me?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered.

Leaning forward and casting a surreptitious glance toward her adversary from the FBI, the Israeli took up Tony's previous line of questioning, "So what does that leave for Agent Hunter?"

Dallas had been content to be a spectator; curious herself as to why she had been brought into this investigation. Upon hearing Fornell's job description, she had figured she would be his backup, shuffling papers back and forth between the two agencies. Now, she had to admit, she was interested in what role the lead NCIS agent had for her.

"Agent Hunter is going to be Mrs. Gilbert – the wife of the new commanding officer." Gibbs said matter-of-fact, his eyes never leaving Dallas'. Hunter's gaze narrowed slightly but she refused to give the agent any real outward sign

Ziva huffed, "But, Gibbs, if this is an NCIS operation, surely it would be better if your wife were another NCIS agent."

On a sigh, he looked to the former Mossad agent, "My alias is more of a paper-pusher, not an infantry grunt, so the expectation of a foreign-born wife doesn't quite play to character. In addition, Dallas is a little older and, as a former Marine, has lived on base. She'll know what's expected in that regard."

She felt the stares from the other agents, her boss included, but she refused to speak. Instead, Dallas simply gave Ziva a very self-satisfied smile that did nothing to diffuse the animosity already established between the two agents.

"As Dallas will spend most of her time in our residence, she'll also be your liaison. Anything the two of you need or need to communicate, you'll relay to her. She'll get it back to Fornell and we'll go from there."

He could tell the three regulars from his team were about to launch into a tirade, so Gibbs raised a hand before anyone else could speak.

"The bottom line is this: It's my operation-my choice of how to use the personnel. If you don't like it, there's the door. This is not open to discussion."

Realizing they had been subtly reprimanded, the agents relaxed their aggressive postures and waited for the commands they knew would be forthcoming.

"Alright, then." Gibbs stood, "DiNozzo. David. Go home. Get packed and get your personal affairs in order. Be at Andrews at 0-530."

The two agents nodded their assent and left the room without further discussion. Gibbs knew, at some point, the two agents would express their continued displeasure. He'd make sure it was the last said.

Fornell also stood as the two NCIS agents departed. "Guess that's my cue, as well?"

Gibbs smiled and shook his friend's hand, "Can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Tobias."

"No problem, Jethro. Just make sure I get her back in one piece." He nodded towards his agent. Smiling shyly, Dallas responded with a quiet thank you to her boss.

Fornell smiled back and then followed in the wake of DiNozzo and David.

The room quieted as Dallas and Tim were left with a still-standing Gibbs. Leaning on the table, he drew their attention.

"Any questions?"

"Boss, you know I grew up on military bases but I've never served," McGee hesitated.

Gibbs smiled, "I know that, McGee. That's another reason Dallas goes in as my spouse. With her, you'll be able to ask any questions or get any clarification you need. It wouldn't be amiss for you to be seen with her as you are my right-hand man; my assistant. When in doubt, go to Dallas."

Nodding his understanding, Tim turned a hesitant smile toward the FBI agent. It was Dallas' turn.

"I do have one question but it's for Special Agent McGee, not you." Dallas responded pointedly to Jethro. Turning back to the agent in question, Hunter continued, "In light of our past encounter, are you alright working with me?"

Tim smiled, remembering Dallas' use of force not once, but twice. His answer was honest, "While I know it was at the expense of my dignity, you were doing the job assigned to you, Special Agent Hunter. And, from what I know now, you were doing it quite well. If that's an example of what you're capable of, then I look forward to working with you."

Dallas smiled, pleased with the answer. Turning back to an expectant Gibbs, she replied, "Alright, then. Let's do this."

Satisfied, Gibbs stood up and headed towards the door, the two agents following his lead. "Then let's go see Abby."


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the elevator, Dallas and Tim stood to the rear, allowing Gibbs the front and control of the operating panel. Quietly, she leaned over to McGee and asked, "Who's Abby?"

Turning a smiling face towards the FBI agent, McGee replied, "She's our Lab Tech Extraordinaire. She's also a whiz at fake id's and personnel files like we'll be needing for this op. And…" he stopped in mid-sentence, locking a gaze with his senior agent. Gibbs gave a wry smile that Tim saw. He looked back at Dallas and finished, "She's also quite protective of all of us."

Dallas answered honestly, "But that's good, right?"

McGee was saved from an answer by the opening of the elevator door. From the distance, Dallas could hear extremely loud music with unintelligible lyrics. The figure flitting around the room was dressed all in black, with bouncing pigtails, boots that clomped and a white lab coat that flapped in her wake.

Seeing her visitors, she yelled, "Gibbs!"

Jethro knew from that one word that he was bound for more confrontation. This was not the usually friendly, excited utterance of his name. This was Abby's business tone. Rounding the corner, Abby stopped at the sight of two others with the boss.

"Oh, hi, Timmy. And you are?" She asked condescending.

Hunter had noticed how both men proceeded haltingly toward the lab tech so she knew this was not the meeting they were hoping for.

Extending her hand in greeting, Dallas replied, "Special Agent Dallas Hunter, FBI."

"You're the one who beat up Ziva," Abby accused, ignoring the proffered greeting.

On a sigh, Hunter dropped her hand back to her side and acknowledged, "It was a boxing match and I won fair and square."

The Lab Tech didn't respond but instead grabbed Gibbs' hand and dragged him into her office, the sliding doors whooshing open and closed instantly. Behind the glass, Abby began to sign feverishly.

/s/ You're taking her and Tim instead of Ziva and Tony?

Gibbs responded

/s/ Abby

/s/ No, Gibbs, that's not right. I mean, Timmy's right but her? Not her. What do you know about her?

/s/ All I need to know, Abby. I trust her.

/s/ Trust her to protect you? To keep you and McGee safe? To have your back like Ziva or Tony would?

/s/ Without a doubt, Abs.

/s/ But she's not one of us.

/s/ She's more one of us than even you know.

From her position in the lab, Dallas watched the conversation. Unknowingly she spoke aloud, "What do you know about me?"

"Did you say something?" McGee was shocked. In most cases, when Gibbs and Abby held these discussions, the others had to wait to be invited in. Yet…McGee finished, "Do you understand what they're saying?"

Hunter turned guiltily towards McGee. "I…no…I." She stumbled for words

"In any undercover operation, the key is trust, Dallas. If we're going to work this closely together, we've got to trust each other. It begins here and now."

McGee's words were true and Dallas knew they were. She thought for a few more minutes and then turned away from the conversation still being held in the inner office.

"Yeah, I understand what they're saying and Abby's not pleased your boss chose me over your other team mates."

"Told you she was protective," McGee smiled.

"Well, she says I'm not one of you and she doubts that I would protect you like Ziva." Hunter looked to see that the war of words between Abby and Gibbs continued.

"What does Gibbs say?"

Dallas spared another quick glance over her shoulder, "Says he trusts me and that I'm more one of you than she realizes."

Gibbs looked towards Dallas. He knew she had been watching the two of them closely. He wondered. Stopping the signing, he spoke for the first time and very quietly so the voices wouldn't carry through the glass. "Abby, do me a favor? Sign you did a background check on Dallas and it came up questionable."

"Why?" Abby was surprised.

Smiling slightly, he replied, "Just do it."

Noticing the shift in Gibbs and Abby's discussion, Dallas turned quickly back to Tim. "Does Gibbs read lips?"

Shaking his head, "I don't think so. Why?"

Glancing back over her shoulder, she answered, "I think I'm busted."

Tim turned back to see Abby sign one more comment and heard Dallas' indrawn breath. Before he could comment, the doors opened and Gibbs and Abby joined the two agents.

Dallas turned daggers at the Lab Tech and then back to Gibbs. She wasn't prepared for the Senior NCIS Agent to step right up to her, invading her personal space. He growled, ominously, "Something wrong, Agent Hunter?"

She locked gazes again with those intense blue eyes. She noticed the slight crinkling at the corners and the twinkle that danced just barely there. She shook her head and replied, both with voice and hands, "My favorite grandmother went deaf when I was ten."

To her left, she heard Abby gasp as she continued, "My mother thought it would be a good idea if she had company when she learned to sign. I just knew it was extra time I got to spend with my granny so I didn't mind. So," she paused, "yeah, I sign."

Dallas now turned to glance at an Abby who was instantly contrite, knowing that her concerns and accusations had been obvious to the agent in question. Gibbs nodded and looked over his shoulder at Abby, who had been joined by a smiling McGee, "Get our ID's done, Abs. All of them. McGee will help you."

"On it, boss," McGee answered for both of them.

Satisfied, Gibbs shouldered past Dallas toward the elevator.

Abby's face still mirrored her concern at being caught. Dallas bit her lip and then signed quickly:

/s/ You have my word, I'll protect them, Abby. My life before theirs.

From behind her, Dallas heard Gibbs yell, "I'm not holding this elevator all day, Hunter!"

Before Abby could respond, Dallas turned on her heel and dashed to the elevator, squeezing through just as the door slid closed.

McGee turned back to the Lab Tech who's expression had now gone from embarrassment to dismay.

"What did she say, Abby?"

Shaking her head, she answered, still staring where the agent had stood, "She made me a promise, Tim. One she really shouldn't have."

Curious, he pursued, "What?"

She turned a stricken expression back to her friend and replied, "She promised me she'd give up her life before she let anything happen to any of you."

McGee's face registered the shock as the promise sunk in. Casting a wary eye towards Abby, he replied, "You better hope nothing happens."

Abby answered solemnly, "I know, Timmy, and believe me, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Dallas slipped inside the elevator just as Gibbs let the doors close. Crossing to the back, she leaned casually against the sides, staring at the back of the enigmatic NCIS agent. Suddenly, the elevator came to a halt and the lights in the interior dimmed to emergency setting. Unprepared for the abrupt stop, Dallas grabbed at the walls, "What happened?"

"I stopped the elevator," Gibbs responded reasonably, turning around to face the FBI agent.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Needed some privacy."

"You do this often?" Dallas asked, still incredulous.

"When I need privacy," Gibbs smiled.

"Is it safe?"

"Probably not." And he stopped her conversation by crossing the small space and placing a hand on either hip.

Dallas relaxed her death grip and looked into the smiling eyes of the senior agent. "Now," Gibbs continued, "You want to ask the questions you didn't ask before?"

Knowing she was once again busted, Dallas nodded and asked, "Why did you really choose me over Ziva?"

"For all the reasons I mentioned in the Conference Room. I don't think I need to deal with the stigma of a foreign-born wife. You're a little older and you've lived on U.S. bases off and on your entire life."

Leaning suggestively into Jethro, Dallas added, "And the fact we've been sleeping together for the last couple of months doesn't hurt, either."

Stealing a quick kiss, he replied, "That's an added advantage, yeah."

"And I'm guessing the rest of your team doesn't know about us?"

"No. Does your boss?" Gibbs countered.

"I think he suspects something but he's got no concrete proof so, no."

Nodding, Gibbs clarified, "Look, Dallas, two months ago I stood toe to toe with you in Interrogation and you never flinched. The only vibe I got from you was the one I was supposed to get – that you were a traitor to Corps and Country. Never once did I make you for an FBI operative. If you can do it then, you can do it now. That's the main reason I wanted you for this mission."

Blushing under the compliment, Hunter said, "I won't let you down, Jethro."

"I know you won't. You wouldn't be here if I had any doubts," his response was matter-of-fact. "Now, as for your cover, Mrs. Gilbert, I need you to look the part of a very expensive, very spoiled housewife. Can you do that?"

Dallas nodded, smiling and responded, "I think I can manage."

He stole another quick kiss and then started the elevator. The mission was now fully underway.


	5. Chapter 5

The government sedan pulled slowly toward the entry gate at Fort Bliss. From her position in the back seat, Dallas spoke quietly to McGee.

"Alright, Tim, you're in charge. Speak firmly and authoritatively. The colonel will follow your lead."

Tim nodded as Gibbs picked up the thread, "I chose you for a reason, Tim. It's your time. You can do this."

Tim eased into the lane and lowering his window, flashed his military ID.

The sentry on duty responded immediately, "Welcome, Lt. McMillan. How may I help you?"

"I have the new unit commander for the Marine Corps battalion, Colonel Gilbert." And from his seat, Gibbs flashed his badge.

The change was mercurial. The PFC quickly motioned for the gate to rise as he stumbled, "Begging your pardon, sir. No one informed me you were coming."

The colonel responded, "It's alright, private. Just found out myself."

"Third street on the left, Lieutenant. The colonel's barracks are directly across from his offices," was the snappy response.

Nodding his head, Tim rolled up the window and continued forward.

Taking a compact from her bag, Dallas watched surreptitiously as the sentry grabbed a radio and spoke animatedly. Snapping the mirror shut, she confirmed, "That got the action we were expecting."

As they pulled up next to the indicated buildings, McGee was the first one out of the car. Gibbs turned to Dallas, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Coming quickly from around the Battalion HQ was a Hispanic male, approximately early 30's, wearing a major's uniform. He immediately called to Tim. "Excuse me, Lieutenant."

Before Tim could reply, Gibbs exited the vehicle. The major came to attention with a quick salute.

"As you were, Major," Gibbs ordered, and crossing to the major, extended his hand, "Colonel Jeff Gilbert, your new C.O. This here's my military adjunct, Lieutenant Timothy McMillan."

"Pleasure's all mine, sir. Major Victor Reyna."

Turning around to face the living quarters, Gibbs continued, "Battalion housing?"

"Yes, sir. That building," the major pointed towards a small house, "is the C.O.'s quarters. And, there's another smaller residence behind if you'd like the Lieutenant close by."

Smiling enigmatically, Gibbs responded, "That will do nicely. Lieutenant?"

The back door of the sedan flew open and the svelte, leggy brunette unfolded from the car. The navy pencil skirt had a slit that provided a generous view of tanned, shapely legs. The stilletto heels added height she didn't need, but it sure didn't hurt. But the white, sleeveless shirt that barely restrained the ample bosom quickly drew the Major's eyes. The voice was as rich as the body but the irritating tone told the story.

"Good god, Jeff! How much longer am I going to have to wait in that oven of a car?" And slamming the door, she looked around disdainfully before turning full bore anger on what the major could only guess was her husband, "You gave up San Antonio for this!"

"That's enough, Dallas." And the command stilled all observers. "Lieutenant, please help Mrs. Gilbert into our quarters." And although the wife looked as if she were about to speak again, the warning glare from the Colonel had her turning on a huff and stalking to the front door where she waited for the hapless junior officer to follow with several bags in tow.

Turning back to the major, Gibbs responded, "I apologize for my wife, major. As you can tell, she wasn't consulted about this move."

"No need to apologize, Colonel. We don't control our spouses." The major acknowledged.

"I'd like to meet with the rest of the senior staff in about an hour. Is that possible?"

"Absolutely, sir," Major Reyna responded, "Would your office be acceptable?"

"That would be fine, Major, thank you."

"Anything else, sir?"

"No, Major, you're dismissed. See you in an hour," And the Colonel returned the salute. Grabbing more bags from the trunk of the car, he made his way up the walk and into the house.

* * *

Once inside the residence, Tim and Dallas dropped all pretenses. Kicking off her shoes, she quickly turned to take several of the bags the agent was attempting to balance. With a blinding smile, she said, "So far, so good, Tim."

"Thanks," he answered, "not so bad yourself."

"Yeah, unfortunately the 'bitch' routine comes a little too easy," And then leading the way, Dallas went towards the largest of the rooms, already furnished with a serviceable bed frame and mattress. Turning back towards the trailing agent, she continued, "Master bedroom. We'll set up all the electronics in here."

And the two quickly went to work connecting secure lines and video conferencing equipment. After awhile the junior NCIS agent announced, "Think you're good to go, ma'am."

"You know, Tim, you don't have to be so formal when we're away from the others," Dallas teased.

"I know but I don't want to run the risk of dropping character at the wrong time. If it's all the same to you, think I'll just keep up the act," was McGee's sensible answer.

"Very well, Lieutenant," Dallas allowed, "your quarters are back behind. I'd figure there'll be a key on the frame. Gibbs will probably want you in fatigues and don't forget your lid."

"Very good, ma'am. I'll see you later." And McGee left Dallas to finish unpacking and preparing the room. She was interrupted by the tweet of the computer, indicating someone waiting on the other line. Crossing quickly, she saw the affable face of one Anthony DiNozzo.

"So, how'd it go?" The NCIS agent asked.

"Pretty good, I'd say."

"And the Probie?"

"You mean, McGee?" Dallas responded. At the nod of confirmation, she continued, "Not bad at all. You can tell he's nervous as hell, though."

DiNozzo smiled and changed subjects, "Your accommodations?"

Looking over her shoulder and giving DiNozzo a view at the same time, Dallas replied, "Institutional beige. And yours?"

Tony shrugged, "I've been in better safe houses but I've been in worse, too."

"So what's on your schedule for the evening?"

"Ziva and I have a couple of bars we're going to check out. Some of our prelim work indicates they may be likely gang gathering spots. We're going to shake the trees and see if anything falls," was the agent's cocky response.

"Well, just be careful who and how you shake, DiNozzo. Some of these gang members will take offense just for looking at them the wrong way," Dallas cautioned.

Bristling at the elementary reminder, Tony snapped back, "This is not my first operation, Special Agent Hunter. A few years undercover in mafia-related cases in Baltimore have a way of preparing you for jobs like this so I think I know how to handle myself."

Surprised at the bite in the response, Dallas bristled, "Very well, Special Agent DiNozzo, then by all means, do your job. But," she paused for emphasis, "when you return tonight you will check back in with me. Need I remind you that Special Agent Gibbs made it quite clear that my orders were to be treated no differently than his?"

"No, ma'am, you do not need to remind me. I will report in regardless of the time, Special Agent Hunter. DiNozzo, out." And the computer went quickly dim.

The voice from the corner of the room made her jump, "You do know he's my senior field agent, right?"

Dallas turned a frustrated gaze at the man, "Yes, I know he's your senior field agent and I didn't mean anything other than to watch his back."

"I know that." He crossed to where Dallas still sat at the computer. Putting his hands on her shoulder, he leaned down next to her cheek and whispered, "And when DiNozzo gets his head out of his ass, he'll figure out that's what you meant, too."

Giving her a quick, reassuring squeeze, he stood up and began changing out of his uniform, continuing, "He's still smarting from not being the one here in the action. He's got to take it out on someone."

"Yeah, well, I'd just as soon it not be me," Dallas groused.

"Get over it, Marine." The colonel ordered, "You've got a job to do."

"You mean get the house ready and cook supper," she bantered crossing to the marine disrobing in her bedroom.

"For starters," and he caught the look in her eye. He stopped mid-undress and smiled back, "Later, Mrs. Gilbert. I have my own job to do."

Sighing, she responded, "Oh, alright. But, you owe me." And she winked and turned to leave the room.

Gibbs words slowed her exit, "Thanks, Dallas, for looking out for my team. It means a lot."

Nodding in response, she continued into the next room to begin her work but the thought came unbidden – I thought they were my team, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Dallas had the table set by the time the two men returned from their meeting. Allowing the Colonel to enter first, Tim closed the door and then replied, "Wow, Dallas, that smells wonderful."

"Better enjoy it, McGee. From now on, you'll be taking most of your meals in the mess," Gibbs replied.

"Don't listen to him," Dallas corrected, putting the last of the steaming dishes in the middle of the dining area, "you'll eat here whenever you want."

They each filled a plate and Gibbs and McGee began briefing Dallas on their meeting. Major Victor Reyna, who met the officers upon their arrival, was the senior officer. He had served with their decedent, Major Patterson, but it had been a relatively short-lived service. The next senior officer was Captain Paul DeLeon. He and Reyna along with their senior enlisted, Sergeant Major Luke Guzman, had all served together for the last eighteen months. None of the men had much to say about their previous C.O. – good or bad.

"So, you think they're covering?" Dallas asked, pushing her plate back.

Gibbs nodded, "Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"Since I can't go through channels, do you mind requesting their personnel files, Dallas?" McGee asked.

"Consider it done," she replied.

McGee stood, taking his plate as he did, and headed toward the sink. Gibbs and Dallas shared a glance as Hunter asked, "What're you doing, Tim?"

He looked back guiltily and shrugged, "Old habit. Being back in base housing, I did what I had to do at home. You finish your plate, you take it to the sink to be washed; depending upon whose turn it was to do dishes or dry."

Dallas smiled in answer, "Yeah, I recognized the drill. It was the same when I was at home."

"Your family was military?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded, "Dad was a full bird colonel in the Air Force."

Continuing to clear the table, McGee interjected, "Then how'd you wind up a Marine?"

"It's all that was left," was the matter-of-fact reply. "My oldest sister followed dad into the Air Force. My oldest brother got a scholarship to play football at West Point so he took an Army commission. My older brother played baseball at Annapolis and went on to be a Navy seal."

Gibbs finished, "So you took the easy way out and became a Marine."

"Right," Dallas answered dryly.

Joining McGee at the sink, she took the washcloth. "Think you've done enough, Tim. I'll wash up and put everything away."

"I can help."

"Don't think so, Marine," Gibbs answered, "I expect you on the track at 0-500 for PT."

McGee groaned, "I hadn't thought about that." Looking back to a smiling Dallas, he continued, "Guess I will let you finish, then."

Nodding her understanding, McGee said his good nights and left the couple alone.

Gibbs continued to watch Dallas clean up the small kitchen. His thoughts drifted to another time, years ago when he was in a base housing kitchen, watching a woman pickup.

Feeling the stare, Hunter looked over her shoulder just in time to catch the wistful gaze. She put away the last glass, turned the light on over the sink and then walked up behind the still contemplative NCIS agent.

"Where are you?" She asked quietly, putting her hands on either shoulder.

He leaned his head back against her body and answered, "A million miles and another life time away."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Gibbs," she started only to be cutoff.

"It's not important to the case and not germane to our relationship, Dallas."

Knowing that tone meant no more discussion, she didn't reply but left the kitchen to get ready for bed leaving the former Marine still sitting at the table.

Forty-five minutes passed before Gibbs showed his face in their bedroom. Dallas ignored him, continuing to re-read the same two pages that she'd been trying to absorb for the last 30 minutes. When he joined her in the bed, she still refused to acknowledge him. On a heavy sigh, he spoke, "I know you're not really reading because you haven't turned the page since I came in."

"You're wrong," she said, deliberately turning the page, "I'm just thoroughly digesting this part of the plot."

Smiling enigmatically, he replied, "We don't normally do our pasts, do we?"

"This isn't normal," she answered, still not putting down the book. "I'm expected to be your partner and a full fledged member of your team."

"You are," he answered.

Slamming down the book, Dallas replied heatedly, "Then treat me like it, damn it. Don't work around me or imply I'm doing something extra just because it's your normal crew. You specifically asked for me."

Gibbs accepted the criticism, "You're right. I did ask for you and you are an equal member of this group. It won't happen again."

"Better not," was the mumbled reply.

"What was that?" he asked, grabbing his glasses and book from the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

"Nothing," Dallas quickly responded, bringing her book back up to continue to read.

* * *

It was almost 1 a.m. when Dallas saw the light of the computer screen flash on. Stealthily exiting the bed so as not to wake up her companion, she quietly dropped into the chair and into Tony's line of sight.

"We're back," he answered tiredly.

Dallas nodded, "Everything go well?"

"Yeah," he stretched and yawned, running a hand around the back of his neck, "we got a few names that we're going to run by the head of the drug task force tomorrow."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"Naw, not right now. I'll let you know if we get any hits from them." Tony answered.

Dallas had noticed the low rumble in the background as soon as she and Tony made their initial connection. It had grown steadily louder until she could no longer ignore the sound.

"What is that noise, DiNozzo?"

Looking mournfully over his shoulder, he responded, "Ziva. She snores like a drunken sailor. And, it's apparently made worse by consuming massive quantities of alcohol."

"I'm so sorry," Dallas answered honestly. Smiling, she replied, "Want to trade bunkmates?"

"Sleep with Gibbs?" Tony looked horrified, "No, thanks. Better the devil you know. I've slept with her before."

Hunter's eyebrows shot straight up to the top of her head, "Really?"

Smirking, he replied, "Not what you think, Agent Hunter. We've been undercover together as husband and wife. I know what she's like." And he produced a pair of earplugs from his shirt pocket which he showed to the camera.

Dallas smiled, "Sleep well, Agent DiNozzo."

She started to stand from the desk and turn off the computer when she was halted, "Wait a minute, Dallas."

Hunter dropped back down into the chair at Tony's request. "About earlier," he began.

"Don't mention it, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, well, I know you were just concerned about our welfare. You didn't mean anything."

Dallas smiled, "Glad you understand, Tony."

"Yeah, okay, then, good night, Dallas."

"Night, Tony."

And she clicked off the computer and padded back to the bed. Turning off the small lamp, she quietly slipped back between the covers and rolled onto her side. Dallas felt the movement next to her and wasn't surprised when a warm, calloused hand caressed her hip, pulling her back against a warm, solid body.

Whispering, he said, "Told you once he got his head out of his ass, he'd figure out what you were doing."

Smiling, she replied quietly, "Right, as usual, Jethro."

"And, next time, you might want to consult with me before you offer to change bedmates." And he pinched her backside and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva and Tony entered the area designated for the El Paso Drug Task Force. Looking around, DiNozzo couldn't help but think all police bullpens seemed the same…phones rang, the smell of burnt coffee and body odor permeated the air and the typical banter of cops with too much work and too little time. A female detective noticed the two agents and finally acknowledged them.

"We're here for Detective Nunez," Ziva answered the inquiry.

"take a seat," she replied, "I'll let him know you're here."

A large man came from a back office and spoke in rapid Spanish, "Who are they?"

"Didn't say," was the response, also in Spanish, "they just asked for you."

Shaking his head, he replied, "Probably some lawyer believing his drug dealing scum client is innocent."

The woman answered, "Don't think so. They act like they're in charge."

With a knowing nod, "Federal agents. Just great. Probably here to tell me how to run my operation."

DiNozzo and David shared a look and it was Tony who answered, also in flawless Spanish, "I would never presume to tell you how do your job, Detective."

The El Paso policemen looked chagrined to be caught in their conversation. Nunez came to the agents and extended a hand, "Sorry. We're bad about that but sometimes it comes in handy."

Nodding, Tony answered, "Yeah, I'm sure it does." Shaking the proffered hand, "Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. This here's my partner, Ziva David."

"Follow me back this way," he turned toward the office he had earlier exited, "we'll have more privacy."

Once inside and seated, Tony and Ziva explained their reasons for being in the offices of the task force.

Detective Nunez shook his head, "I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo, but there's no way your murders are cartel related."

"How so?"

Leaning back in his chair, he answered, "They were meant to look like cartel killings, no doubt, but I promise you they aren't."

"You'll excuse us if we just don't take it on your authority," Ziva replied, "we require proof."

"Look Agent David, I don't have time to teach you everything there is to know about the cartels and drug deals gone bad. I have more important things to do."

Ziva leaned across the desk, "You mean like solving the cop killing that most likely is cartel related?"

Nunez sat straight in his chair, "No one knows about that."

"Someone obviously does," Tony replied smugly.

"How…"

"I'm sorry, Detective Nunez, I don't have time to teach you how to work a room for leads." Ziva smiled.

Knowing he was outplayed, Nunez replied, "Well done. How do we proceed from here?"

"You give us the evidence you have, including releasing the bodies to us and we'll help you with your investigation." Tony answered.

"What kind of help?"

"Access to our lab to help with ballistics and an open line to the contacts and information we're able to get about your double homicide," Ziva responded.

Nunez turned to his computer and with a few keystrokes, printed forms that released the bodies to the NCIS and made arrangements for all the evidence to be sent to DC. With that, he stood and motioned to the two agents, "Let's take a ride."

A half hour later they were in a rural area that appeared to be close to the U.S.-Mexico border. "Look around, this is the area where your colonel and his wife were found."

"And how is it not cartel related?" Ziva asked again.

Smiling, the detective said, "Did I ask you to call me Bert? Short for Umberto?"

Ziva coyly replied, "You did not nor did you answer my question."

"The drug cartels have started adding a little extra to their work."

Tony turned expectantly to the Detective, "And?"

"They mark their kills with something that identifies their affiliation. We've withheld this information in order to better identify what does belong to the cartels and what doesn't. Makes it easier to separate the case load."

Shaking his head at the thought, Tony answered, "And I thought Baltimore was hellacious."

"You were a cop?" Nunez was surprised.

"Yeah, but not with problems like these, Bert. Here's what we've got on your cop killers." He handed a thumb drive to the Detective, "A few names, probably people already on your radar. Narrow it down, we'll help you any way we can."

"Why would they drop the bodies here?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Your people wanted to make it look like a drug kill, but look behind you." Nunez pointed to the fencing behind the agents.

Turning, Tony spotted the sign before Ziva, "We're on the back side of the base."

"Think your murders are a little closer to home." Nunez spoke knowingly, "However I wouldn't be shocked if there's some type of drug tie."

"Thanks, Detective," Tony gave Ziva a discreet motion, "You've given us something to think about."

"Yeah," Bert answered, "same here."

"We'll be in touch." DiNozzo shook the large man's hand and then got back into the car. Turning to Ziva, he said, "We need to speak to Gibbs."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Ziva asked.

"Easy. I'm going to call my sister." Tony smiled.

* * *

Dallas' cell phone rang. As she answered it, she grinned at the caller id notice, "Hey little brother! How's it going?"

Tony replied, "Good, sis. I'm nearby and wanted to know if you had time for lunch."

"Your girlfriend with you?"

"No. Just you and me." Tony answered.

Realizing what was needed, Dallas spoke, "I've got to get a car. There's a diner a few miles outside the base. That work?"

"Yep. See you in an hour." And Tony disconnected the phone.

Grabbing her bag, Dallas walked across to the command office where Tim was stationed.

"Lieutenant," she began in her deepest drawl, "make arrangements for a vehicle for me."

"Ma'am," Tim looked up, "Have you cleared this with the Colonel?"

"No, Lieutenant, I have not cleared it with the Colonel. I don't have time. My brother is waiting on me and you know how Jeff feels about Tony."

Tim smiled, "I certainly do, ma'am. I'll have a car brought around. Do you need me to drive?"

With an exasperated sigh, she answered, "I think I can handle it, Lieutenant. But, you can tell my husband."

Walking her to the door as the car was pulled up from the motor pool, McGee replied, "My pleasure, ma'am."

Dallas sashayed to the vehicle and motioned for the drive to step out, making sure he got a generous view for his trouble.

"Private," McGee called, watching the younger man guiltily jump.

Sliding into the car, Dallas couldn't help but smile and then made her way off base to meet DiNozzo.

Walking into the local diner, she spotted Tony in a back booth, chatting up the waitress. He had iced tea and menus already brought to the table. Sliding into the seat with ease and elegance, Tony had to admire the tight dress and revealing shirt on the agent across from him.

"Like what you see?" Dallas smiled.

"Amazing you can move like that in what you're wearing," he laughed.

Dallas shared the smile and replied, overlooking the menu, "You do what you have to for the job, right?"

The waitress returned and Tony ordered a sandwich and Dallas a salad. They quickly got down to business.

"LEO says it's not what we're supposed to think it is," Tony said, sliding a file across to Hunter.

"And you agree?"

"His evidence is compelling," was the simple reply.

Dallas glanced briefly at the information and then continued with her undercover persona, "So did you send the package to our sister in DC?"

Tony smiled back, "Yep, Abby's working on it now. In fact, I'd expect our dad to call soon."

"Is there anything else you need?" Dallas leaned across the table.

Shaking his head, "No, sis. It's all good. My girlfriend's talking to some of her new friends and if I need anything else, I know where to find you."

Dallas read between the lines, understanding that Ziva was working leads with the local cops, LEO, as Tony had said before. They finished their meal, exchanging small talk as siblings would, in case anyone was watching them.

Tony paid the ticket when the waitress returned, Dallas adding the generous tip. Standing they shared a hug and Tony whispered, "So, what's it like, being married to…Jeff." He had paused meaningfully at the name.

Dallas leaned back, a wicked smile crossed her face. She frogged her brother's arm, "You know how much I love, Jeff, Tony. Don't be mean."

And, with that, Dallas strutted from the building, never breaking character. Tony rubbed his arm where Dallas had slugged him and smiled. Without meaning to, Dallas really had answered the question.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THE LAST SEVERAL MONTHS HAVE BEEN QUITE TRYING. CHANGES INCLUDING A NEW JOB, A NEW HOME, RETURNING THE BABY TO COLLEGE AND HUSBAND OF OVER 20 YEARS DECIDING HE'S DONE BEING A HUSBAND. WOW! A NEW LAPTOP AND TIME ON MY HANDS HAS OPENED THE DOOR TO WRITING AGAIN. THANK GOODNESS FOR FANFIC AND THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ AND PATIENTLY WAITED!**

* * *

Gibbs was pacing their living room angrily, waiting for Dallas to return. When she finally entered the house, the NCIS agent turned menacingly toward his "wife."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nice to see you, too," Dallas replied, ignoring the bluster and walking across to the table where she dropped her purse and the file Tony had given her. She kicked off her shoes and opened the refrigerator to remove the meal she had prepared earlier.

Gibbs strided over to the agent and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him, "Dallas!"

"Damn, Jethro," Dallas jerked back, surprised at the vehemence of the action.

"You left the base without backup?"

"Yeah," Dallas said, continuing to get a meal ready for her Marine husband, "to meet my brother." She paused for emphasis, "Tony."

"I don't care, Dallas," Gibbs responded, "We don't know who to trust, who our suspects really are. You should have let McGee drive you."

Dallas turned back to Gibbs, "I'm a trained agent. I think I know how to protect myself."

"Yeah, but if you don't know who the enemy is, you don't know from whom you need protection."

Dallas only nodded. "This has a few more minutes." She waived at the microwave, "I'm going to change."

She brushed passed the agent but he reached out a restraining arm. Dallas leaned against his body, her side to Gibbs' front. He kissed her temple and whispered, "I could help you change."

She smiled and turned her head, exposing her neck to the older Marine. He took the hint and spent the next several hours helping his temporarily assigned agent undress.

* * *

Dallas sat in the middle of the bed, folders and the laptop open around her. Gibbs came back from the kitchen, a bowl of the stew she had made steaming in his hand. He was dressed in sweats, Marines t-shirt and white socks. He moved one of the files and perched on the corner of the bed.

"Whaddya got?"

Looking up at the agent, she responded, "Not sure. The task force detective, Nunez, gave Tony some files. Interesting reading but not really picking up on anything."

"You're not supposed to be running searches," he nodded towards the computer while he continued to eat.

"Not," Dallas said, picking up another file, "waiting for…"

The Skype notification sounded and her screen filled with the face of her boss.

"Hey, Dad," she smiled at Fornell's frown, "what's up?"

Tobias shook his head, "Is it really necessary you call me Dad?"

"You never know who's listening." Dallas singsonged.

Sighing heavily, Fornell responded, "You'll get all the files Tony requested tomorrow. The bodies just arrived so Ducky's reworking the autopsy."

"And Abby?" Gibbs asked, sliding next to Dallas on the bed and into Fornell's line of sight.

"Hey guys!" The Forensic scientist bounced into the picture, "Nothing for you yet." She punched a few buttons and the picture opened wider, showing the lab, "I'm just waiting on the babies."

"So why are we having this conversation?" Gibbs no-nonsense tone permeated the room.

"Because I asked for it," Vance suddenly appeared in the lab. "Sec Nav wants a sit rep."

Dallas felt Gibbs tense at her side, "Tell the Sec Nav that we're still working leads. We can't be too obvious or else we could wind up like our predecessors. Or is that what he wants?"

Vance's glare spoke volumes. Gibbs continued, "If we're aggressive, we'll call attention. As soon as we know something…anything, you'll get a report."

The lead agent pushed up from the bed, stomping off to the kitchen. Vance replied tersely, "Keep us posted." And he jammed a toothpick in his mouth and also stomped off.

"Guess you've got your orders," Fornell brought Dallas' attention back to him. He gave her a wink and chased after the NCIS Director, leaving Dallas and Abby.

"You'll be the first to know," Abby said.

Dallas nodded as the scientist continued warningly, "And remember your promise."

The line dropped and Dallas shook her head. What the hell had she agreed to when she accepted this assignment?

* * *

The next evening Gibbs and McGee were at the kitchen table, reviewing files of their lead suspects. Their focus were the two officers and the senior enlisted that were serving with their now dead commanding officer. The files promised from Fornell had been delivered and Dallas had those scattered on the floor, having added the groups she had made from the papers last night.

"Look here, Boss," Tim pulled another file to the forefront, "More service time that doesn't add up."

"That's what our C.O. discovered that led him to question – service records out of whack." Gibbs replied.

"And they covered their tracks by doctoring the files," Tim continued, "They've obviously been able to infiltrate the military database."

"So you're saying, a computer search is going to confirm that they are who they say they are," Gibbs searched for clarification.

McGee nodded, "And it's not just employee database, it's the DNA records, too. It's a complete cover of their identity."

"Did our colonel figure out who they really were?" Gibbs asked more to himself than to his audience.

From her place on the floor, Dallas did respond, "I don't know about who they were but I know with whom they've had contact."

Gibbs looked at the agent in the floor, "What do you mean?"

Grabbing a few folders, Dallas didn't bother to stand but got to her knees and crawled to the table, "Your officers and the head bartender at the O-Club have connections."

And Dallas laid out timelines that she had handwritten to overlap with the information she had gathered listening to Tim and Jethro.

"Wow," McGee answered, "Several periods of overlap with all three. This is good, Dallas," he said looking over at the agent, "but how do we prove it?"

She shrugged, "Easy. I'll just go to the club and question him."

Gibbs tone was enigmatic, "Like hell you will."

"I'm the last one they would suspect." She argued.

Gibbs leaned across the table, "They killed the wife, too, remember?"

McGee was uncomfortable and, he had to admit, shocked that anyone other than Tony was willing to argue with the enigmatic senior agent in charge.

"It would be…"

But before she could finish the comment, Gibbs growled, "Special Agent Hunter, consider it an order. And, as you're assigned to my detail you will abide by those orders."

Dallas rose slowly to her full height. McGee couldn't help but lean back away from the confrontation. She all but saluted when she responded, "Sir, yes, sir."

And turned on her heel and marched to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Gibbs leaned back, a heavy sigh released as he did.

"I should leave," McGee said simply.

"No," the Marine shook his head, "we need to finish this."

The two agents worked a few more hours before calling it a night. As Tim headed for the back door, Gibbs responded, "You've done good work, Lieutenant. Keep it up."

McGee's fatigued shoulders suddenly lifted, a smile ghosting his face, "Thank you, sir. See you at 0-600."

Gibbs gave a curt nod, "See you then."

As the door closed, Gibbs returned to the kitchen, turning off lights, and straightening up the mess the men had made. He set the dishwasher to run during the night and then quietly walked toward the bedroom. He hesitated, but opened the door gently; peeking in to see Dallas curled in a ball, sound asleep on the bed.

He undressed and joined the female agent in the bed. Even though he could hear her even breathing, she immediately responded to his touch, curling into his embrace. She might still be pissed with him in the morning but, in sleep, her body responded in truth, unable to deny her true feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Dallas knew she was alone in the bed when she woke up. She was, however, surprised to discover she had slept until nearly ten. She grabbed the phone and called Gibbs. Tim put her straight through.

"Finally decide to get up?" Gibbs voice was laced with laughter.

"You should have woke me up."

"Enjoy it. Next time you may not be so lucky." Gibbs continued. She heard the knock at the office door and Tim's voice in the background. "Dallas, I've got to go."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just continue to work the data, Dallas. Now, really, I've got to go." And Gibbs disconnected the line.

Dallas padded out to the living room and began flipping through the files. Try as she might, she couldn't escape the link with the bartender. She weighed her options. Remain in the house, continuing to be nothing more than a glorified paper pusher or do what she knew she could do - what she was good at - field work.

It was now 11:30 and she was sitting on the stool in the O-Club drinking rum and coke. She observed the bartender, Mack Howard, stocking the shelves, getting ready for another work day. A few other officers wandered in and out over the next hour, ignoring the lonely female seated at the end of the counter. Howard came back to her, "Doing alright?"

"You know," she said, "something stronger would be nice."

He smiled, "I just pour them, ma'am, nothing else."

Nodding, she answered, shaking her glass, "Then I'm empty."

Howard refilled the glass, making this Dallas' third in the last hour. The bartender continued to make small talk. "So, you're the new C.O.s wife, right?"

"Yeah, Dallas," and she extended her hand in greeting.

"Mack. So, nothing better to do than spend time in a bar?" Howard asked.

"Not today," she replied. "In fact, not for several days. Feeling kind of neglected. That's why I guess I'm looking for something." She paused, acting embarrassed to ask, "anything to occupy my time or at least make it pass more quickly."

"You know, Mrs. Gilbert, were you to occupy your time doing your wifely duty, having children, you wouldn't have time on your hands." The bartender had meant it as a joke but Dallas bristled.

"You don't know anything, Mack." Dallas replied irritably, "There are sometimes circumstances…" she paused and tossed the drink down, seemingly in one gulp. She slammed the glass down and glared, "It's empty."

Realizing he'd struck a nerve, Mack nodded, refilled the glass and kept them coming.

It was now 3:30. Dallas had been in the bar four hours, drinking on an empty stomach. She'd not been vocal until Mack said it was time to cut her off. The wife of the base commander then got extremely irate. The bartender refilled her glass one last time and slipped off to make a phone call.

"Base command, Lieutenant McMillan speaking." Tim answered smartly.

"Lieutenant, this is Mack at the Officer's Club. Is Colonel Gilbert in?"

"Uh, yes, one moment," And Tim placed the call on hold and walked to his boss' office.

"You need to take line one," McGee responded.

Giving a questioning look to his subordinate, he punched the phone, "Colonel Gilbert."

"Colonel, this Mack Howard, bartender in the O-club? Your wife is here. She's been here for sometime and I don't think she's going to be in any condition…"

Cutting off the caller, "Thank you, Mack, I'll be right there." And Gibbs slammed the phone into the cradle, making the entire unit bounce. He grabbed his hat and stormed past Tim, out of the office. McGee felt a twinge of concern for the female agent. Again, he'd only seen that look a few times and mostly it was reserved for something stupid DiNozzo had done. He'd check in on Dallas later to make sure she was still alive.

"I sed refill da glass," she slurred, slamming the glass on the bar.

"Ma'am, I can't do that," Mack answered reasonably, "I've been told to cut you off."

"Who tol you you could do dat?" She questioned.

"I did." The tone was menacing, full of command authority and it made Dallas cringe.

She turned on the stool and stared into the hard blue eyes of her husband, Colonel Jeff Gilbert. Standing/sliding from the stool, Dallas grabbed the bar for support and tried to sound undrunk and unphased by the coldness in the voice.

"I'm not one of your Marines you can order around, Jeffrey Gilbert, so don't try it."

Gibbs was by her side in two strides, locking her arm in a vise-like grip, "If you were one of my Marines, Dallas Gilbert, you'd know when to speak and when to shut up."

The bartender heard the indrawn breath. Gilbert looked at the man, "Thanks for the call. She won't be bothering you again."

"Jeff," She began only to be cutoff when Gibbs responded, "Not another word."

When Dallas tried to remove her arm from Jethro's grip, she stumbled. His reaction was quick. He pulled her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When she struggled, the swat to Dallas' backside echoed in the empty bar. The sting registered quickly and Hunter stopped her fight.

Gibbs didn't stop until they were inside their base housing. He locked the front door and then carried his wife into the bathroom where he dropped her unceremoniously in the bathtub. Gibbs then turned the shower on full blast, making sure the water hit a groggy Dallas square in the face.

Instead of inhaling air, Dallas wound up with a mouth and nose full of water. She sputtered and struggled to get out of the path of the water. As quickly as it started, it was turned off and she looked again into the menacing face of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"You've got fifteen minutes to shower, change and be in the living room. If you're not there, then I'll expect it to be because you're packing to leave." And he turned the shower back on full blast and slammed out of the bathroom.

Dallas slammed her head back against the bathroom wall and then quickly took advantage of the steaming water. She was done and dressed in oversized sweats and t-shirt and on the living room couch in exactly fourteen minutes. She refused to look around for Gibbs, hoping to delay the inevitable.

He appeared before her, hands outstretched. When she still didn't look up, Gibbs said quietly, "Take this."

She glanced up and saw the bottle of water and two aspirin and gratefully accepted the offering. Jethro dropped down on the sofa next to the agent. Dallas leaned back into the corner of the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Gibbs knew she was hurting. She hadn't eaten and the blood shot eyes told a story of forthcoming pain. And, to top it off, he was so pissed with her, he couldn't find it in his heart to be sympathetic.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Dallas was surprised by the tone. She'd expected anger but the quiet question dropped her guard. When he saw the opening, Jethro leaned in and it was then Dallas knew she'd slipped up again.

"I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed. Once again, you put yourself in a situation with no backup. And, based on your own research, you have reason to suspect his actions. If you've jeopardized this investigation or put my people at risk, not only will I ship you back to DC so quick your head will spin, I'll have your badge."

Dallas wanted to cry but she wouldn't resort to tears. So, she quietly responded, "I can explain."

The knock on the front door felt like a sledgehammer in Dallas' head. Gibbs threw the bolt and let the junior officer enter the home. Tim took one look at Hunter, pulled into a tight ball on the couch, to the irritated glare of Special Agent Gibbs and quickly spoke, "I was just making sure there wasn't anything I could do. And since I see there's not, I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight, sir. Ma'am."

And ignoring the pleading look in Dallas' eyes, McGee quickly exited through the back. Turning back to the huddled agent on the couch, Gibbs blew out an exasperated sigh. He stomped to the kitchen and pulled the stew from the other night out of the microwave. He walked back to the couch and shoved the bowl and a spoon under the agent's nose. She knew better than to argue and took a few bites hoping to stop the rolling motion in her stomach.

"I'm waiting for that explanation, Special Agent Hunter." Gibbs finally broke the silence.

Dallas took a deep breath as she set the bowl down on the coffee table. Facing the executioner, she began, "You said the other night you were a million miles and another lifetime away and, I suspect, it's because being on base has dredged up old memories. And, I suspect, those memories aren't all pleasant."

"Get to the point."

"Howard said if I were doing my wifely duty, raising kids, I'd have less free time on my hands. It just…" Dallas hiccupped, "It hurt; cut deep."

"Why?"

"Because I can't have kids, okay." Dallas' tone was a cross between frustration and desperation. "When I found out my husband was dead, I was pregnant. Between the shock and the grief, I miscarried. But, something happened. They couldn't stop the bleeding and the only way to save my life was to do a complete hysterectomy. When Howard popped off about kids, it brought up memories and hurt and the liquor was within arms reach. It's not a good reason but it's the truth."

"So, let me get this straight, Agent Hunter. You let your personal feelings get in the way of your professional responsibility?"

"That's not what I meant," was her desperate plea.

"But it's what you said. And here I thought I had a consummate, competent agent at my back. I don't normally misjudge character that badly."

"Damn it, Gibbs."

"You better hope this case is still viable." And with that he stood from the couch.

Dallas started to stand up but Gibbs stopped her. "Sleep it off, Hunter. Out here." And he tossed a nearby quilt at her feet on the couch.

Jethro picked up the bowl and the now empty water bottle and threw it all in the kitchen sink. Turning off the lights, he shut himself in the bedroom, leaving Dallas staring after him.

She stretched out on the couch, pulling the blanket over her as she did. And, for the first time, in a very long time, Dallas Hunter cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

He was still angry with the agent asleep on the couch. And, he could be nice and let her sleep off the hellacious hangover he knew she'd have but, well, the second B did stand for bastard. So, standing close enough to the couch to make an impression but far enough away to observe the fun, Gibbs dropped the large cooking pot and lid, making the clatter echo through the living room.

Dallas shot up from the couch and instantly regretted the motion. The room spun and so did her stomach. She grabbed the Dutch oven and proceeded to puke violently. Once again, it was Gibbs who thrust a bottle of water and wet rag into her hands.

"Not funny," she said softly, the sound of her own voice echoing too loudly around her.

In his best drill sergeant voice, Gibbs spat out, "It's now 0-430. The lieutenant will be here at 0-600 and breakfast better be on that table."

And Gibbs returned to the bedroom to dress for the morning. Dallas cringed at the thought of food but knew she was on a short fuse with her boss so she quickly folded the quilt, and began cleaning up the kitchen and pot. She made scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy and just placed the last hot plate on the table when Tim came into the house.

"So, you're alive," Tim smiled, filling his plate with the luscious smelling meal.

"I wouldn't be so generous as to call what I feel 'alive' but I'm at least here to talk about it," Dallas still spoke quietly.

"Lieutenant," Gibbs called from the bedroom door causing Dallas to shudder at the loudness, "breakfast any good?"

As he walked to the table, he smiled knowingly at the junior agent. Tim responded, "It's quite good, sir, although I would have much preferred my eggs over easy, yolks slightly runny."

Again Dallas cringed, knowing instinctively that if she left without being dismissed, it would be another black mark in the growing list she was tallying with the Marine colonel. However continue the talk of runny eggs and she'd throw up all over that clean uniform - that would show him!

Gibbs nodded at Tim, the humor just crinkling his eyes, "Well, we can't have everything, Lieutenant."

Dallas stood by the table, looking for all the world as if she were at attention. Tim thanked her for the breakfast and placing his camo lid tightly on his head, spoke to Gibbs. "See you in the office, sir."

Nodding his dismissal, Gibbs took his plate and Tim's and let them clatter in the sink, once again causing Dallas to twitch. He walked around so that they were eye to eye and stepping up nose to nose, Gibbs spoke menacingly, "Make another mistake as seemingly catastrophic as the one you made yesterday and you will be done. From this point forward, when I give you an order, you better not think twice as to whether or not you'll obey. If I say jump, you're only response should be how high? Am I clear?"

Swallowing convulsively, Dallas said, "Crystal, sir."

"Take another shower. Clean up this house and don't leave without my express permission. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

And then, unexpectedly, Gibbs leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. He smiled at her surprise and then turned on his heel and left the bewildered agent staring after him.

* * *

It was now slightly after ten a.m. and the house was spotless. Let the D.I. in Gibbs give it the white glove - she was, after all, a Marine herself. She had started the last load of clothes and now sat on the couch folding sheets and towels when the Skype notification went off. The screen was now filled with the face of her direct report, Special Agent Tobias Fornell.

Fornell took in the look of his agent - hair stuck down in places, standing up in others; no makeup; clothes wrinkled from sleep; and the most damning evidence, eyes so blood shot they appeared more red than any other color.

"What the hell have you done, Special Agent Hunter?"

She swallowed and answered quietly, "Nothing."

"You wanna try that answer again?"

"Nothing, sir?"

The warning tone left no doubt, "Dallas?"

"Okay, I might be slightly hung-over because I was drinking on a school night."

"And Gibbs approved of this?"

"Don't think I said that." She ducked her head.

"Is this mission in jeopardy?" That made Dallas's head snap up. She knew these men were similar. The respect and expertise they brought to their jobs was evident after only being in their presence a short time. She shouldn't have been surprised when Fornell made the same leap Gibbs had just last night.

"I don't think so."

"But you can't say for sure?" His tone raising in ire. "Special Agent Hunter, you're better trained than that. Hell, Dallas, you _know _better!"

"Yes, Boss," she replied contritely, "I know."

"But I'm guessing Gibbs has already reamed you pretty good?" The smile in his voice just a little too chipper for Dallas' current state.

"Yes, Boss," this reply not so contrite. "Was there a reason for this call or was it just a welfare check?"

"The huge stack of files Tony requested should be delivered today. Also, Abby has information for you."

And the whole screen jumped and widened as Abby bounced into view. "Hey, sis!"

Smiling through the pain, Dallas answered, "Whatta you got, Abs?"

"Wow! Only a few weeks with the Silver Fox and already you sound like him!" Abby pointed out. She gave Abby a quelling look and the lab tech answered, "Okay, well the autopsy reports are also included in the care package Pops is sending."

"Who's Pops?" Dallas' face showed her cluelessness.

Making a face, the FBI agent answered, "That would be me."

Abby threw an arm around Fornell and pulled him into a cheek-to-cheek hug, "Isn't he just the best?"

Dallas knew better than to comment. Fornell disentangled himself and then left the lab as his cell phone rang. The lab rat continued the conversation, "Also, I finally got all the results from the biologicals recovered from the bodies. And, boy, were they interesting!"

"How?" Dallas leaned into the computer, now fully intent on what was being said.

Punching in the results to the computer, Dallas' screen was now filled with scientific charts and graphs that flashed at such rapid speed, she thought she might convulse. Over it all was Abby's narrative, "…and the troubling thing was the evidence of silicates."

"Silica - sand. Abby, El Paso is nothing but a big desert."

"Not silica, Dallas, silicates. Derivative products like sand paper or cleanser."

"That's interesting. OK, thanks Abs. Anything else?"

/s/ Are you okay?

Dallas smiled and responded in kind.

/s/ Yeah, I will be.

/s/ Gibbs was mad?

Dallas nodded and replied:

/s/ Stupid mistake on my part. Won't happen again.

Abby smiled as she signed:

/s/ Don't worry about Fornell.

/s/ Why? What are you planning?

The mischievousness in the Goth's grin was infectious:

/s/ Because I'll run interference with him and Gibbs if need be. I know how to work them.

"But why?"

She smiled again at her FBI sister:

/s/ Because that's what families do.

Dallas was touched. There was really nothing she could say. She squared her shoulders and was back in professional mode when she found her voice, "Anything else?"

Abby just continued to grin, "No, that's all. You should get that package anytime now."

Dallas nodded as Fornell finally showed backup and chimed in, "OK, Hunter, get back to work and no more late night parties. Else, I'll have to be the one to ground you."

"Got it, Pops." Dallas couldn't help but smile at Fornell's frown as she waved her good bye to Abby and disconnected the computer.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and a fresh faced Private handed Dallas a large box. She thanked him for his courtesy and he quickly left.

Slipping into the bedroom, Dallas began adding the files to the other stacks spread throughout the room. An ever growing mound of information but no hard and fast evidence for the agents to investigate. It was beginning to get frustrating. She grabbed Abby's report and read over it as she prepared for an overdue shower. She let the water run to heat up the room and the stepped under the invigorating spray, letting her mind run freeform over all the evidence.

Leaning her head against the cool tile, Dallas let the water stream down her back, the jets of the shower working through tense and tired muscles. Dragging her hands up the walls, her fingers skipped over the grooves of the grout in the tile.

Dallas pushed back as if shot. She sluiced the water from her face and looked more closely. Under her breath she said, "Silicates."

She quickly turned off the shower and dripping water, ran through the bedroom, grabbing her robe as she went. She stopped long enough in the kitchen to grab a hammer and screwdriver from the utility drawer and progressed to the spare bathroom, a trail of moisture in her wake.

Walking into the room, she began to visualize the scene. One body on the floor, the other in the large bathtub/shower combination. The open concept of the room would allow two men to work without hindrance. She climbed into the shower and began to sniff around the edges and the smell was unmistakable - fresh grout, only a few weeks old. Placing the screwdriver against the bottom tile, she struck the end with the hammer, shattering the ceramic. It gave easily and she began to pry other tiles until she spotted the obvious signature.

Dallas dropped the tools into the mess she had created in the bathtub and exited on a run to the kitchen where she quickly emptied her stomach contents into the sink. Normally, crime scenes didn't bother her but the thought that the answer and murder had all occurred within less than fifteen feet of her - her body couldn't handle it. She turned around and slid down the cabinetry coming to a pool in the floor. She had phone calls to make.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO YOUR ALERTS AND HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO COMMENT & REVIEW. IT'S SUCH A NEEDED CONFIDENCE BOOST. HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

"Base commander's office, Lieutenant McMillan."

"Tim, I need Jeff. Now." Dallas' tone brokered no discussion.

"Putting you through now, ma'am." And Tim walked to the C.O.'s door and knocked. Hearing his permission to enter, Tim walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Dallas is on the phone. Something's up," Tim warned.

Picking up the flashing line, Gibbs spoke, "What's up?"

"We've got plumbing problems."

"Plumbing problems," Gibbs quizzed.

"Yeah, severe. I've already called a local plumber and they'll be here shortly."

"I'm coming right over."

"Bring the Lieutenant," Dallas ordered, "we'll need a strong back." And the line clicked off.

Gibbs raised his brows at the commands issued by his wife. "Well, c'mon, Lieutenant. Seems my wife has plumbing problems that require our attention."

They shared a look but quickly locked up the office and crossed to their base housing. Just at that moment, a white panel van pulled up to the front door. The driver stepped out and caught the attention of the two marines crossing the grass.

"Someone here call a plumber?" The megawatt smile belonging to none other than Anthony DiNozzo.

"I believe my wife may have called you." Extending a hand, he continued, "Colonel Jeff Gilbert. This is my personal attaché, Lieutenant Timothy McMillan."

"Well, that's my partner, David. He usually does most of the heavy lifting." Tony pointed to a very obvious Ziva David who was grabbing two tool boxes from the back of the van. Handing one off to Tony, the four entered the house where Dallas, now changed into blue jeans and t-shirt, greeted them all at the door.

All pretenses dropped as soon as the front door closed.

"What did you find?" Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Tim headed to the spare bathroom while Dallas spoke loud enough to brief the team. "Abby's report said there were traces of silicates in the wounds. It kept playing around in my head."

"Tiles had been replaced recently. I remember the smell when we moved in." Tim concurred with Dallas' diagnosis.

Nodding, "It all came together. So I took to it with a hammer."

"Good call," Gibbs said, watching the two male agents work, spraying luminal and taking pictures of the obvious blood spatter.

"There is possibly evidence in the drain," Ziva chimed in, standing next to Dallas, "we should pull that as well."

A couple of hours later, the bathroom was a disaster but evidence was gathered and packed away to be sent to Abby for confirmation. Hair and possible bone discovered in the drain were also packed to be sent to Abby for verification. Dallas also gathered the files that the two agents had requested in order to help the drug task force.

"How did you get the van so quickly?" Hunter asked as they walked towards the door.

Ziva smiled, "We took advantage of Detective Nunez."

Dallas' look was quizzical, "She means we took advantage of the connections with Detective Nunez. He said they use it for undercover ops." Tony clarified for the agents.

"I like her version better." Dallas laughed in response.

Pulling her cap back on to cover her hair, Ziva took the boxes and walked back out to the van. Tony turned to Gibbs, "We'll be in touch."

Shaking the plumber's hand, Gibbs nodded and watched the agent return to their van and drive out of the base, no one any the wiser.

"Well, I'm headed to the Officers mess. Meeting Captain DeLeon and then to his house for poker."

"Really?" Dallas smiled. Turning to Gibbs, she added, "Out Tiny Tim is growing up, dear."

He slapped the back of Dallas' head before warning McGee, "Just watch your back."

Still rubbing the back of her head, she turned on the senior agent, "He gets 'watch your back' and I get a dressing down when I try to make contacts?"

"I know what he's doing and where he's going to be. Can't say the same for you." Gibbs corrected. Turning back to McGee, he finished with, "Report back in before you call it a night."

Nodding his goodbyes, McGee left the couple alone.

Gibbs showered and changed and joined Dallas in the kitchen where she was cooking chicken and rice. She began talking, "I still can't believe they were killed here."

"Makes sense. No one would have questioned the C.O. having his senior staff in the house. And, most of the folks around here wouldn't keep a close eye on the comings and goings of the officer in charge so no reason to question if all of a sudden they didn't make an appearance."

Setting the table for the meal, Dallas continued, "It's at the back of the house and Major Patterson had no adjutant that would have noticed anything out of the ordinary either."

"She was killed first, in front of him. When he didn't give them what they wanted, he quickly followed." Gibbs had picked up Ducky's autopsy report while Dallas continued to work.

"And you know what it was they were after?"

"We think so," Gibbs responded, taking a plate and filling it with the mouth-watering food. Around bites he continued to fill in Dallas, more and more of the information taking shape.

"Still can't see what the bartender at the O-Club has to do with this, though," Dallas shook her head in frustration.

"Or how Tony and Ziva's case with the task force ties into this either," Gibbs added. "Still too many missing pieces to make me happy."

"What's your gut say?"

Standing up and pulling her away from her cleanup work at the sink, he spun her around to face him, "It says that was a great meal and it's very full. Leave all of this and let's watch a movie."

Dallas' eyebrows shot up to the top of her head, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Jethro Gibbs?"

He grabbed the dishtowel from her hands and deftly popped her backside, "You deserve a break. You did good today. Recovered nicely from yesterday's debacle and, as soon as Tim reports in, we'll have a good idea if we're still in play."

"Ahh. That's why the movie. Waiting up on McGee."

He couldn't hide his obvious concern so Dallas let him off the hook, "Just let me start the dishwasher and refill the wine glasses."

McGee called a couple of hours later with confirmation that they were still good – no holes in their cover. Gibbs thanked him with a gruff "Sleep in. Report to the office at 0-700."

After hanging up, Gibbs pulled a sleeping Dallas closer to his side. He let his mind wander to times when he and Shannon had done things just like this. And when Kelley came along, it was 3 of them curled up like this. Glancing at the agent next to him, it would be easy to fall back into those habits with her. Dallas didn't question him. She understood the demands of the job. Unfortunately, no children could be in their future but he was older and maybe that didn't matter too much anymore. Yeah, he could see a life with Dallas Hunter. And that, more than anything he had dealt with in the last five or six years, scared the shit out of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs marveled at the way Dallas seemed to be able to sleep through anything. But he also knew he could have her awake in an instant. So, he flicked the bed with his wet towel, making it pop loudly and watched the agent come immediately alert.

"Sir, yes, sir:" Dallas jumped.

Smiling, he sat at the foot of the bed, "Not funny, Gibbs." Dallas said, leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm tired of this shit." He said, "Call your brother. Tell him it's time we met his fiancé and I'm ready to hear about that business deal he's always trying to sell me."

Dallas nodded her understanding, "And should I arrange a place for your driver?"

"I think that would be appropriate. He can work on reports while we're eating."

"I'll call Tony and find us a restaurant."

"Nineteen hundred," Gibbs finished and began getting dressed for work.

Dallas watched Jethro dress, the rigid precision and pride with which he donned his uniform. She had to smile. He may not have been an officer but his obvious love of the Corps showed with each button buttoned and each wrinkle he smoothed from his shirt.

He caught her appreciative glance in the mirror, "See something you like?"

Dallas colored at being caught, "You know how I am about Marines."

"Yeah," he said, turning around to her and grabbing his hat, "I know." And he crossed the room and kissed her deeply before he left.

Shaking her head at his impulsiveness, something she doubted many would equate with the serious NCIS agent, Dallas began making her phone calls. Tony quickly acknowledged the date, excited to do undercover work, limited though it may be.

Dallas dressed similarly to the day she arrived, tight skirt/low cut shirt, all expensive and tailored to fit. At 6:00 pm, Gibbs called her cell phone and she met her husband and his driver outside H.Q. One hour later, they were at the restaurant.

"Hello, sis!" The bright voice called from behind.

"Anthony!" And Dallas walked up to hug her brother.

"Where's the jarhead?"

Dallas' eyes widened, as she watched Gibbs walk up behind his agent and speak softly but ominously, "He's behind you."

Wheeling around guiltily, "I hate it when you do that."

"Where's the woman you've obviously drugged and/or blackmailed to get to marry you?" Gibbs asked, giving Tony as good as he got.

"Ahh, here she is now," Tony said, stepping around Gibbs and taking Ziva by the hand. Turning to the assembled group, Tony made the introductions.

Everyone shook hands and Gibbs finally brought McGee to the group, "My driver, Lieutenant Timothy McMillan."

The maitre'd called for their group and escorted the five to an area towards the back that made a private dining room. As he seated them, he pulled out two bottle of wine and opened them, setting them in the middle of the table. He also brought the appetizers Mrs. Gilbert had requested and let them know the server would join the group again in about 15 minutes to take their order.

After they were sure they were alone, all pretense was dropped as stacks of files began to appear: Tony & Tim from the briefcases they had carried; Dallas and Ziva from their bags.

"Let's talk about what we know," Gibbs ordered.

McGee began, "We know that our three Marines: Reyna, Deleon and Guzman somehow accessed the military database, including the DNA repository, and completely changed the records to cover their true identities."

"We know that while not cartel murders, they had traits of cartel activity and the task force acknowledges that." Tony added.

"And, that the cop killings, while seemingly unrelated, occurred on the same day and within less than an hour of the bodies being dumped." Ziva put in her two cents.

The server knocked on the door and took the order of the group, easily given, five steaks with baked potatoes and salads. Once alone again, Gibbs continued their meeting.

"And our questions?"

"Did the major know about the hacking of the database and is that what got him killed?" Dallas started.

"Who really are our three Marines?" Tim continued.

Ziva chimed in, "And do they have a connection with any of the known cartels?"

Leaning back in his chair, Gibbs blew out an exasperated breath, "We need to end this now. We're going around in circles and I'm not sure we know any more than we really did when we got here 3 weeks ago. I want a break and I want it now."

He never raised his voice yet the vehemence and seriousness of the demand was no less evident.

It was quiet when the server brought in their meals. As he set the plates and filled the glasses, the pall in the room was unmistakable. Backing out of the room, the occupants began to eat quietly. Each one had their own thoughts about the case but none willing to branch out.

Dallas looked around the table at the tight knit team. She quietly stood up and refilled wine glasses before taking her seat, taking a drink and then throwing gasoline on the open fire.

"It's too bad this isn't an FBI case. I'm pretty certain we would have had it solved, the bad guy behind bars and been home two weeks ago."

The tension around the room jumped ten fold, especially when Gibbs put his fork down with a clatter.

"Alright, Mrs. Gilbert, where do we go from here?"

With a wicked smile, Dallas started, "Abby has the last batch of evidence and we've not received those reports. I'm almost certain there were fingerprints on some of those tiles. She'll be running the results against non-military databases."

"In fact, we can get to her now," Tim said, and pulled out his laptop. Tapping a few keys, he connected to the lab and it was Gibbs who greeted their favorite lab tech with "What've you got for me, Abs?"

"How do you do that?" She exclaimed, turning to the picture on the screen. "My babies just dinged to let me know they had something."

"We're waiting," Gibbs cautioned.

"I matched two of the prints to known felons from Juarez. The information is on its way to Tony's PDA right now. The pictures look vaguely familiar." She smiled.

"Someone we know?" Dallas asked.

"Oh yes and with connections to some of the people you've already investigated." Abby added.

Tony's phone chimed and the pictures were none other than Major Victor Reyna and Sergeant Major Luke Guzman. "Or as they're known in real life, Carlos Romo and Hector Ordonez."

"I know those last names," Ziva put in, "There was an Ordonez and Romo in one of the cartel hierarchies."

Gibbs smiled, "Good work, Abby. There'll be a Kaf-Pow on your desk in the morning."

And Tim disconnected the computer.

"We'll make contact with Detective Nunez in the morning, run the names against his files." Tony said.

"We will get the remaining files on the cop killing shipped to Abby for comparison with the rest of the evidence she has processed on the Patterson case," Ziva responded.

"I'll find how they hacked the military database. There's got to be a back door and a signature." Tim added his agenda.

All eyes were now on Dallas, who had thrown down the gauntlet that got the wheels turning. "What? You expect me to do more than my share of the heavy lifting?"

Gibbs leaned in, rubbing a hand suggestively up Dallas' leg as a subtle reminder of who's in charge, the whole action hidden by the table, "I expect you to contribute something besides that smart-ass mouth."

"Fine," she said, sounding to herself a little breathless, "I'll figure out what our O-Club bartender has to do with all of this."

Leaning back with a satisfied nod, Gibbs grinned, "Let's get to it."

They packed away their belongings, sharing pleasantries as any true family might, as the server settled the bill. "By the way, Dallas, you're going to be explaining this expense to my director," shaking his head at the extravagance.

Outside they said their good-byes and went to work on their respective assignments.


	13. Chapter 13

Dallas was pacing the room. Every so often, she would stop and pick up a file, thumb through several pages, throw it down and begin pacing again. She had been doing this for almost half an hour since the couple had returned from the restaurant.

Gibbs had worked around her, getting ready for bed while Dallas continued her routine. He had watched her undress and get ready for bed, in between picking up more files; a trip to the living room to retrieve a yellow pad with her notes, and then more pacing. Gibbs stretched out in the bed and continued to watch the show.

"What've you got, Hunter?"

She turned around to the boss, "What if we're wrong about the drugs?"

"Go on."

"What if, instead of the drugs coming into here, they're going out _from_ here?"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Howard's time crisscrosses with all three of your marines, giving him access. As the manager as well as bartender for the Officer's Club, no one would think anything about supplies being shipped in and, most likely, the assumption is they're checked before entering the base. He makes contact with any of the Marines and they distribute out to their cartel contacts, as well as any deals he makes on the side to those using on base. The cartels don't have the competition for the product and their territories are already fairly marked. Cartel tied but not necessarily cartel."

"Interesting. So how do you prove it?"

"Simple. Put Howard under surveillance."

"No," Gibbs said quietly but decisively.

"Jethro…" she started only to stop and turn at some perceived sound.

Gibbs heard it, too, and tossed his backup weapon to Hunter while grabbing his service weapon. Dallas quickly and quietly crossed to the kitchen, slipping behind the corner. Gibbs took a firing stance as the perpetrator entered the back door.

His exuberance overriding his good sense, Tim entered the commanding officer's quarters, oblivious to the danger. He pulled up short when he came nose to nose with Gibbs' SIG.

"What the hell are you thinking, McGee?" Gibbs yelled, lowering his weapon.

Tim looked around, "Uh, Boss, sorry, I guess I wasn't."

Dallas showed herself from the kitchen, weapon also lowered, "That's a real good way to wind up dead, Lieutenant."

"I realize that now," Tim answered.

Dallas locked the door behind the agent and then made coffee, while Tim and Jethro took seats at the table.

"What was so important, McGee?" Gibbs drew him back to the subject at hand.

"I found it. I found the backdoor and," smiling broadly, "I also found Major Patterson's report." Tim answered proudly.

"How'd you find the report?" Dallas wanted to know, bringing coffee and slices of cake to set before the two men, before sitting at the table with them.

"Abby sent me the computer." Grabbing a piece of the cake and taking a large bite, McGee continued to talk with his mouth full, "Don't get me wrong – they tried to wipe it clean. I'm just better."

Dallas hid her smile at the agent's blooming confidence. The Marine Corps had a way of doing that to people.

"McGee, I'm not above slapping you silly despite the good work you've done," was the cautionary statement.

Swallowing the cake dry, Tim went on, "The report only references the hidden identities of Guzman, Reyna and DeLeon and the speculation that they may be trying to work more of their cartel connections into the Corps. Bringing them in by circumventing the enlistment process, creating new backgrounds, names, histories, and giving them a new life in the Marines."

"Explains a lot," Dallas added, "no discipline, no basic, so they wouldn't know all the ins and outs of being a real soldier. To someone brought up military, they would stand out."

"Unless you had your senior enlisted officer and your commanding officer in on the ruse," Gibbs finished. "Got admit, it's a helluva a plan."

Tim continued to eat his cake and drink coffee, waiting for the orders he knew were coming.

"First thing in the morning, get with Tony and Ziva. Get confirmation that our Marines are definitely a part of their cartel investigations. Dallas," he said, turning to his wife, "get the evidence that Howard is the distributor for the ring."

"On it, Boss," Dallas smiled.

"Hunter?" Gibbs leaned across the table, "surveillance ONLY. Do not engage the suspect in any way."

"Got it." She answered.

"Dallas, I mean it."

"I know, Gibbs. Follow orders or you'll have my badge."

"No, I'll have a pound of flesh then I'll have your badge," Gibbs replied, his voice laced with satisfaction. Turning back to McGee, he finished, "0-630, Lieutenant."

Tim smiled; he'd actually get to sleep an extra hour. "Thanks, sir. See you in the morning." And grabbing another piece of cake, McGee went back to his quarters.

Picking up the kitchen, Dallas then followed closely on the heels of her husband and turned in for the night. If things went well, they'd finish this case and be back in D.C. by the end of the week.


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs was out of bed by 0-430, long before his alarm went off. He quickly showered and was getting dressed when Dallas entered the bathroom. She kissed his cheek and then jumped in the shower to get ready. Gibbs was dressed when Hunter came out to finish her morning preparations. The Colonel grabbed her as she walked by.

"Remember, surveillance only."

"I know my orders, sir." Dallas teased.

Gibbs was serious. "Make sure you do. I don't want to have to explain to Fornell why I didn't get you back to him uninjured."

She smiled warmly and nodded as he squeezed her hand affectionately and left their barracks, headed towards the office. Gibbs slowed when he caught the movement of the dark sedan coming towards his home. He wasn't surprised when the muzzle of a weapon flashed in the limited light.

"You need to get into the vehicle, Colonel." Sergeant Major Luke Guzman spoke quietly.

Gibbs answered just as quietly, "You're making a huge mistake, Sergeant Major."

"Not the first. Now, get in the car," Guzman ordered.

Gibbs opened the back door to see Major Victor Reyna also holding a weapon. He motioned for the Colonel to sit down. Again, Gibbs tried to reason his way out but the sound of a round being chambered cut him off. Once in the vehicle, Reyna knocked the butt of the gun against Gibbs head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

It was now 0-700, and Tim was getting worried. He knew that the relationship between Gibbs and Hunter was more than an act. So, when the boss wasn't in the office when he arrived, he didn't really give it too much thought. But, that he was now thirty minutes past the time he'd ordered Tim to arrive and the Colonel hadn't even called? He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Colonel Gilbert's residence," Dallas answered crisply.

"Ma'am, is everything okay?"

Dallas was surprised, "Everything's fine, Tim. Why?"

"The Colonel isn't in his office."

"I'm on my way. Call Tony and Ziva now." Dallas was calm but the urgency was unmistakable.

Tim didn't even say good-bye. He disconnected the line and made the call. Dallas was in the office in ten minutes flat. She caught the end of the conversation.

"They're searching the databases now," McGee talked over the phone to Dallas. "Okay, Ziva, let me know right away."

"Check the residences of the other officers," Dallas ordered.

"Already on it," Tim responded, "And the base MP is looking for their vehicles now."

"Alright, I'm headed over to the O-Club."

"Do you think that's wise?"

Leaning across the desk, she responded, "He's our last link to those Marines. If he leaves the base and we're not watching him…"

McGee finished, "We'll lose our lead to the Boss."

Dallas nodded.

"Okay, but just surveillance."

"Yeah, I remember." She checked her phone battery before adding, "Text me the minute you hear anything. "

And Dallas was out the door.

Tim made one more call to the sentry on duty at the base entrance, gathering informationand issuing last minute orders. The boss had been with Reyna and his crew for nearly ninety minutes. They were working on borrowed time.

* * *

Dallas watched from a discrete distance. Howard checked several more crates and Hunter watched as he removed several containers that were shoe box sized. He carefully removed the lids and Dallas caught her first glance of the blocks of heroin. Suddenly, Howard reached for his phone and from his body language, Dallas knew he was agitated.

Mack walked to his vehicle and threw the shoeboxes into the backseat. She had to work fast or they would lose their lead. She punched McGee's number into her phone but didn't hit the dial. Taking a breath, she approached Howard.

"Mack," she called.

The bartender jumped, not expecting anyone to have seen him. He turned guiltily and then realized who had called his name.

"Mrs. Gilbert, everything alright?"

"Yes, Mack," she said, crossing to him, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night."

Obviously trying to slip her, he responded, "Oh, that's alright, ma'am. It happens sometimes."

She hesitated, obviously embarrassed but persevered. "So, I've heard around that you're the guy to talk to on base if you…"

"You heard?" He said, cautiously. "From whom did you hear?"

"Captain DeLeon."

He crossed to Dallas, "Paul? Really?"

Dallas took a step backwards as the bartender approached, "I find that hard to believe, Mrs. Gilbert. Paul's not the one on base who's my distributor."

"Oh. Uh. Then maybe it was…"

He grabbed her arm in a restraining grip, "Or maybe you heard it from someone like your husband?"

Dallas hit the 9-1-1 and sent the message to McGee's phone. At the same time, Howard noticed she held her phone. He threw the woman behind one of the larger crates, causing Dallas to slip and fall. She was trying to push up on hands and knees and not release her phone, when Howard stomped on the hand holding the cell. The pain quickly radiated up her arm. She cried out, pulling her hand into her chest. Realizing her mistake, she reached out for the phone but Howard hit it with his heel, shattering the unit into pieces. At the same time, he back-handed the woman, knocking her into the crate. Dallas saw stars before it went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs heard the door open but he didn't move. His shoulders ached from his arms being stretched and tied above his head. His ribs ached every time he took a breath. He was barefoot and his feet ached from trying to stand on tiptoe to take the stress off his aching shoulders. It was a vicious circle. If he didn't acknowledge whomever was entering the room maybe he would avoid another few blows.

He heard the chair being dragged across the floor and the heaviness that dropped into it. Then he heard the footsteps and door open and close again. He opened his eyes and saw his "wife."

"He's gone," Gibbs warned her.

She groaned as she adjusted herself on the chair. Dallas' hands were tied in front and Gibbs could see both the swelling of her hand and the eye that was beginning to blacken. As she focused on the agent, Hunter couldn't stop the gasp. She stood and walked to her "husband" and gently touched him, taking in all of his injuries and the swelling on his face. He hissed as she placed her hands on his ribs.

"How much do they suspect?" She asked, going back to the chair.

"Only that I might have found Patterson's report. They're fishing right now." She nodded as he continued, "And how did you wind up here?"

"Got too close to Howard," Hunter answered sheepishly.

"I warned you."

"Yeah, well it's too late now. But, the good news is I got a text off to McGee."

"Before or after he got your hand?"

Looking down, Hunter blushed, "Before. I just hope it got thru."

"Well, we need to be prepared for escape."

"I can take him when he comes back."

Gibbs grimaced, "Dallas, you'll need to silence him."

"I know what's needed," she replied defensively.

He began carefully, "Hunter, it's not easy to take a man's life with your bare hands."

"I'm a trained federal agent and a former Marine. I know what has to be done." She responded convincingly.

"Alright, if we get an opening." He finished. And, together, they waited.

* * *

Tim paced the office. His helplessness growing with each passing minute. He needed Tony and Ziva to call. He needed to be out there as Dallas' backup and here he was waiting in the office. Finally, his cell phone signaled a text message. Grabbing his phone, he read the message and immediately called Tony.

"We've got a problem."

Before he could say anything else, the office phone rang. The front sentry informed him that Howard was leaving the base.

"Is he alone?" McGee asked.

"It looks like he is, sir, yes."

McGee hung up the phone without a response and got back on the line with DiNozzo. "I've got the GPS frequency for Howard's vehicle. We can track him."

"Howerton." Tony said. "His real name is Matt Howerton and he's got a record. Reyna or Romo, actually, looks like he worked his magic on Howerton's identity as well."

In the background, McGee could hear Ziva speaking excitedly. Tony filled him in, "Romo and Ordonez have ties to a group that have been seen in and around the warehouse district. Nunez has a group headed that way. Ziva and I will be at the base in ten minutes. Be ready."

McGee pulled out his phone and programed it with the GPS. When Tony pulled up to the front, Tim hopped into the back of the vehicle. His phone confirmed the police information – they were headed to the warehouse district.

* * *

When the door to their makeshift cell opened again, Gibbs and Hunter were talking no differently than any married couple. To the Marine descending the steps, it sounded as if the Colonel was making every attempt to comfort his distraught wife. Guzman planned on using that to his advantage.

"So," he said as he walked up to the woman and ran a hand seductively across her breasts, "your esposa, Colonel, is muy bonita." And as he groped her, Guzman continued, "muy guapo – very large."

"Leave her alone," Gibbs strained at his bindings.

Dallas' voice quaked as she pleaded, "Please, Sergeant Major, don't do this."

He walked around behind her and drew a knife. Guzman put the cold blade across her throat. Once again Gibbs strained at the ropes. He and Dallas made eye contact.

With the knife, Guzman slit the thin material of Dallas' shirt, exposing the tiny lace bra that worked overtime to restrain the agent's double D's.

"Tell me what you know, Colonel, and your wife doesn't need to suffer," the Marine bargained.

"Please, Jeff, tell him whatever it is he wants to hear," Dallas pleaded.

The Marine laughed, "Yes, Jeff, tell me what I want to hear."

"Dallas," Gilbert cautioned.

Guzman was still behind Dallas and he let the dull side of the knife slip between her breasts, grinning lasciviously as he did so. Hunter cried out as the cold steel touched the valley.

"Alright," the Colonel ground out through clinched teeth, "I'll tell you."

Guzman pulled the knife and then walked to the commanding officer, "So, Colonel Gilbert, what do you know?"

He was face to face with his former commanding officer. And, unexpected, Gibbs head-butted him. The Sergeant Major was so shocked, and as he stumbled backwards, he was unprepared for the female to wrap her bound hands around his neck and begin to tighten, cutting off his air. Guzman struck out with the knife, cutting anywhere he could on Dallas' body. With a final quick jerk, Hunter heard Guzman's neck snap and was dragged down to the ground from the Marine's literal dead weight.

She worked herself from under his body, grabbing the knife and cutting her bindings. Making quick work, Dallas also released Gibbs and helped him to a sitting position in the chair she had so recently vacated.

"You okay?" Gibbs reached out and pulled the shreds of her shirt, using them to dab at the blood now showing in rivulets up and down her arms.

Dallas nodded, "He's wearing a leg holster."

"I know," he answered as Dallas retrieved the weapon and handed it to her partner.

Gibbs uniform shirt was nearby. He stood and grabbed it and pulled it around his wife. He kissed Dallas quickly and they made their way towards the door.

"Stay close, Hunter. I don't want to have to look for you later."

"Not a problem," she answered following closely on his heels.

Gibbs eased the door open and glanced around, insuring the coast was clear. He took a cautious step out and Dallas followed closely behind. Without warning, Mack Howard appeared behind them, "Going somewhere?"

Without hesitation, Dallas turned but Gibbs was quicker. He squeezed off two shots which disabled but didn't kill the bartender. The noise alerted the two Marines who came from different directions. Before Gibbs or Dallas could defend themselves, the front and back door of the warehouse flew open and the area was surrounded by armed individuals. The Marines, knowing they were outnumbered, quickly threw down their weapons.

"Hello, Lieutenant, nice to see you," Gibbs spoke.

"Colonel. Ma'am. Are you two alright?" And Tim crossed quickly, helping Gibbs to a nearby crate. The Lieutenant continued, "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Probationary Agent Ziva David from NCIS. They were here investigating the death of Major Patterson."

The two agents retained their cover with the Colonel and his wife and greeted them. Ziva then turned to the Detective and waved him forward, "And this is Detective Umberto Nunez, lead officer for the El Paso Drug Task Force. He has been investigating a drug tie-in to the base."

"We believe your Officer's Club bartender may be responsible," Nunez spoke for the first time. He was unaware of the professional relationship that the agents maintained.

"Well, he's the one with two bullet holes," Dallas pointed towards Howard who was still writhing in pain.

In the background, the sounds of sirens could be heard. Nunez continued, "That would be the ambulance."

"Good," Gibbs answered, "my wife will need a trip to the emergency room."

Dallas, who had been standing nearby the entire time, responded, "Only if you're going."

"Why would the Colonel need to go?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, considering his ribs are beat to hell," Dallas replied.

In his best command tone, the Colonel stated, "I'll have it checked out at the base infirmary."

"Then," Dallas leaned in, "if you're going to the base infirmary, I think I will, too."

"Dallas."

"Jeffrey."

Knowing a standoff when he saw one, the Detective motioned for the EMTs to tend to the wounded suspect. After a few more choice words, Gibbs finally gave in.

"Probationary Agent David, would you escort my _wife_ to the base infirmary. I'll be staying here to get a few more details from the Lieutenant and your partner."

"Fine," Dallas answered with just as much heat, "so long as I can count on you, Lieutenant McMillan, to be sure the Colonel makes it into the infirmary, as well."

Not knowing how else to answer, McGee said, "Yes, ma'am." At which both the Colonel and the Senior Field Agent looked askance.

Satisfied, Dallas left the warehouse, with Ziva trailing close behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs had to admit, he was more tired and hurt more than he had in a very long time. The medic at the infirmary had wanted him to have an x-ray to verify that none of his ribs were broken. But, Gibbs knew what that felt like so he insisted on the tight bandaging to protect the bruises. Of course, if he really told the truth, he'd requested the bandaging so Dallas couldn't rag on him.

So the smell of pot roast when he opened the door to his quarters was welcome. He was, however, surprised to see Ziva the one in the kitchen.

"Where is she?" He asked simply.

"The bedroom. Dinner will be ready in another thirty minutes," the former Mossad agent replied.

"Call DiNozzo and McGee. Get them here to eat." And he went into the bedroom and shut the door.

He found Dallas sitting on the side of the bathtub. She had on her sleep pants and a tank top. The white bandages wrapped from wrist up to elbow, stood out. Her left hand was also bandaged. He sat down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked as he bumped shoulder to shoulder with his wife.

She smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Then what's wrong?"

With a short bark of humorless laughter, she answered simply, "You were right. It was harder than I expected."

"It's more personal, Dallas," Gibbs tried to explain, "You're face to face with the life you're taking. But," and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She dropped her head to his shoulder as he continued, "you had no choice."

"I know," she said on a sigh, "And how are you?" She ran a hand down his front, feeling the bandages through his shirt.

"I've been worse." He replied, sucking in as her hand hit a particularly tender area. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip and smiled, as he finished, "But it's been awhile."

Gibbs heard the small giggle. He kissed her head and pulled her up with him. "Now, get outta here so I can get dressed. Ziva's got supper ready."

* * *

The five agents were seated at the table, finally able to relax. The bad guys were under arrest. Once in custody, Captain Paul DeLeon, or as he was really known, Raul Luz, quickly confessed. He told the authorities about the execution of the major and his wife and how, when they were disposing the bodies, were discovered by the two police officers. Guzman had been responsible for their deaths. He also confirmed the theory of Howard or Howerton being the distributor for the drugs. Luz was giving names, addresses and specific details of cartel ties and other acts of retribution. All of this, hopefully, for a life sentence rather than the death penalty.

So, thinking they were just enjoying a good meal and good company, they were surprised at the knock on the door. Gibbs cautioned the team as Ziva and Tony readied their weapons. The colonel opened the door to a fresh faced private.

"Begging your pardon, Colonel, but this was just delivered by courier. It was marked 'urgent' and 'confidential' so I thought I should bring it right away."

"Thank you, Private." And Gibbs closed the door.

Turning back to his expectant team, he opened the missive and read. Tony watched his boss closely and saw the subtle change in body language before anyone else.

"So, Boss, that our orders to come home?" he asked.

"Not quite." And he shook his head as he began to read. "By order of the Secretary of the Navy, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is immediately recalled to active duty and reinstated with the rank of Gunnery Sergeant and will assume the post as Senior Enlisted Officer for the Marine unit at Fort Bliss, El Paso, Texas."

"Are you kidding?" Ziva asked in awe.

"Not done," Gibbs said, "Also, by order of the Secretary of the Navy, Special Agent Dallas Hunter is immediately recalled to active duty and reinstated with the rank of Major and will assume the post as Marine unit commanding officer, Fort Bliss, El Paso, Texas."

"You are kidding," Dallas said.

"I have more, if you don't mind," and giving Dallas a quelling look, he continued to read, "Special Agent Timothy McGee will continue in his undercover assignment as Lieutenant Timothy McMillan in order to assist Major Hunter and Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs in their new roles. Also, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Probationary Agent Ziva David will continue their investigative duties, focusing on cleaning up the Marine unit. A JAG officer will be arriving in the next two days with the authority to negotiate any pleas."

"They want it speck and span." Ziva said.

"Spic and span," DiNozzo corrected, "And that means we're here until the new C.O. says it's done."

Dallas' eyes widened. She was now the commanding officer, in charge of a unit for the first time in years. She stood from the table and went to the sink to begin rinsing dishes to put in the dishwasher and get her thoughts together.

"I'm not sure I understand," McGee started only to have DiNozzo grin.

"Well, Tim, look at it this way. Nothing's really changing for you except, instead of saluting the boss, you now salute the boss' wife."

It was Dallas' turn to smile. She turned back to the good natured group and added, "Well, there is one more change."

"What's that, ma'am?" Tim asked, already getting into the role.

"You actually outrank the boss. He'll be saluting you." Dallas laughed.

They talked a little longer before Gibbs ordered, "McGee, DiNozzo, go get your things and bring them here. Dallas and Ziva will take the small unit."

"I beg your pardon," Dallas stopped the NCIS agent, "I am the C.O. Besides, the guys are already set."

"They can be unset. C'mon, Hunter, I'll help you pack," and Gibbs turned on his heel and headed back to the bedroom, expecting the FBI agent to follow.

Shrugging her shoulders, she excused herself and joined her former husband.

Closing the door, she questioned, "What the hell, Gibbs?"

"You're the commanding officer, Hunter," was Gibbs' simple reply.

"So?"

"So, I'm enlisted."

And the wind was instantly out of her sails, "No fraternization." She shook her head, "But, who's going to know?"

"I know, Dallas." Gibbs turned on his former wife, "And you know. This unit has been rocked. You're going to make the third commanding officer in less than six months, regardless of the circumstances. They need an example – the right example."

Dallas couldn't argue. She knew the older Marine was right. Sighing heavily, she gave in and began packing her bags.

"I don't have uniforms." She finally said.

"Yeah, I don't either. But, apparently, we'll have all we need by first light tomorrow."

"Then, there's one more thing."

"What's that?" Gibbs turned to the major.

She smirked, "I don't think my hair's regulation."

Gibbs just smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

It was six more weeks of hard work before the team was allowed to return to D.C. There were four more Marines who had their identities altered by Reyna/Romo's little scam. And another two Marines were singled out with links to drugs and the cartel. The team, including Fornell and Abby, were now standing in Director Vance's office in the Navy Yard. Gibbs and Hunter still had not been removed from active duty so both agents were still in uniform.

"Well, Special Agent Gibbs, or should I say Gunny Gibbs? You did an admirable job; surrounded yourself with a top notch team and got results." Vance announced.

The assembled group seemed to each stand a little taller as the Director continued speaking.

"Miss Sciuto, it has come to my attention that as usual your expertise in the lab was most vital to the solutions in this case. I have letters of commendation from Special Agent Gibbs, the Secretary of the Navy and this office. Thank you."

"Wow," Abby smiled, "is this the time to ask for that raise?"

Gibbs and Vance answered simultaneously, "No."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." And the group smiled.

"Special Agent Fornell," Vance said, "Once again, you've shown yourself a friend to this agency. Your behind the scenes coordination was greatly appreciated. I have letters of commendation for you from the Secretary of the Navy, this agency and, when you return to the Hoover Building, your Director will present his commendation to you personally.

Fornell replied simply, "Thank you, Director."

"Ms. Sciuto, Agent Fornell, you're free to go," the Director dismissed the members.

Before he could leave, Gibbs crossed to his friend and shook his hand, "Thanks, Tobias. And, thanks for letting me use Dallas."

"No problem, Jethro." Fornell smiled and returned the handshake. Dallas and her boss exchanged a knowing smile as he left behind Abby.

Returning to the remaining members, Vance continued, "Special Agent DiNozzo, Probationary Agent David, your work with the drug taskforce has received high praise. In addition to helping them solve a high profile cop killing, it is my understanding that your information has led to as many as four more arrests and opened new investigative leads. So, because of that, I am pleased to present you these letters of commendation from the El Paso Police Department, the Secretary of the Navy, and, of course, this office. Good work, agents."

"Thank you, Director," Ziva replied formally as DiNozzo nodded his appreciation.

"You're dismissed," Vance finished.

Both agents looked to their boss for permission to go rather than leaving at the Director's instruction. Gibbs smiled and jerked his head towards the exit. Vance rolled his eyes and shook his head as the two teammates departed.

"Special Agent McGee," Vance began, "for your first undercover assignment, you performed above and beyond expectations. In addition, your quick action led to the rescue and recovery of both Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent Hunter. In addition to letters of commendation from both agents, you have letters from the Secretary of the Navy and me, personally. Also, at our next recognition ceremony, you will be presented with an NCIS Meritorious Service Commendation." Vance came around the desk and shook the agent's hand.

Gibbs also crossed the room to share a private word with the agent, "That's good work, Tim; a job well done."

"Thank you, Boss. Thank you, Director." McGee answered quietly.

Vance said, "You're free to leave, Tim."

As he started for the door, Dallas intercepted him. "Thank you, Timothy."

Smiling sheepishly, he replied, "My pleasure, ma'am."

Leaning in closely, Dallas whispered, "You made a fine Marine."

McGee's smile widened as he thanked the major and left the office.

The two Marines now stood at military attention in front of the Director's desk.

"Well, that just leaves the two of you," Vance finished. "I must admit, Special Agent Hunter, I was surprised when Gibbs requested you. However, after reading the reports of the remaining team members in addition to Jethro's, I see now you were the perfect person for the job."

"Thank you, sir," Dallas answered.

"And, of course, Gibbs, there's not much to say to you that hasn't been said before. You're leadership and expertise once again rises to the top for another job well done."

"Thank you, Director," was Gibbs solemn reply.

"I have letters of commendation for each of you from the Secretary of the Navy and NCIS. Special Agent Hunter, your Director will also have a commendation for you upon your return to duty with the FBI."

"Again, thank you, sir."

"And, one more thing," Vance paused, "as you are both still on active duty, you are hereby ordered to report to the Pentagon at 0-900 tomorrow for special recognition from the Commandant of the Marine Corps. You will present yourselves in full dress uniform and failure to appear will be construed as disobeying direct orders from a superior officer."

The agents shared a look before Vance smiled and dismissed them from his office. Gibbs held the door for Dallas as they walked out and continued to the elevator.

"Pick you up at eight in the morning?" Gibbs asked.

"Doesn't sound like we have much choice," was Dallas' dejected reply.

Gibbs simply answered, "Yeah."

* * *

Dallas and Jethro were in full dress, brass polished, commendations and ribbons in full display. Upon entering the designated area in the Pentagon, they were escorted to a small waiting room where they were surprised to see familiar faces.

"Boss," Anthony DiNozzo was the first to greet the Marines, "never seen you like this." And the man was quickly surrounded by the other members of his team, including Abby, Ducky and Palmer.

"You look so cool, Gibbs," Abby gushed.

"Very distinguished," Ziva added.

"Who told you about this?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I did," was the deep response of one Leon Vance, "Didn't think I'd let this pass without some family being here, did you?"

"We called your father," Ducky interjected, "but it was too quick a turnaround for him to get here. He wanted you to know he was quite proud, though."

Gibbs nodded but didn't say anything.

Dallas stood back and watched the scene unfold. She was pleased to see Gibbs surrounded by those closest to him and that they would be here to share this special event.

"Didn't think you were doing this alone, did you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Dallas wheeled around to see her boss.

"I had hope," she replied cheekily.

"Uniform looks good on you, Hunter." Fornell answered and walked past her, bumping shoulder to shoulder affectionately as he went to harass his friend. Dallas grinned and shook her head as he left.

A door opened and a uniformed officer entered, "Major Hunter, Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, if you'll follow me?"

The agents put on their covers and followed the other officer into an adjoining room. Upon entrance, they were immediately called to attention as the Commandant of the Marine Corps entered the room. The remaining NCIS and FBI agents lined the back of the room observing quietly as the intimate ceremony unfolded.

The highest ranking Marine took the time to speak personally to both Hunter and Gibbs, commending them on their service and work done. Each was given special recognition for their job on this case.

"So, you're Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs. I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Thank you, sir," Gibbs answered, "I think."

The Commandant smiled, "Yes, that's a good response, Gibbs. But, mostly, it's been good."

There was a little more small talk before the Major was asked, "Any way you can be convinced to stay in the Corps, Major?"

"Thank you, sir. It's always a privilege but I think I'm of better service to the FBI then I ever was to the Corps," She answered sincerely.

"Guess you feel the same, Gunny?"

"I know I'm of better use to the Corps working at NCIS, sir."

Smiling, the Commandant responded, "Very well, then. Effective immediately, you are both returned to reserve status. Dismissed."

Both Hunter and Gibbs returned to attention from their parade rest and returned the salute of the senior officer. The agents and Marines were then invited to attend a small reception where they were joined by other ranking officers and employees of the Pentagon. The Commandant made his exit followed shortly by the others from his staff. After another half hour or so, it had dwindled down to just Hunter, Fornell, Gibbs and his team.

"Well, Boss, it was a real honor to be here," Tony said quietly, "Thank you for allowing it." And DiNozzo left quickly before Gibbs could respond.

"Take the rest of the week off." Vance told the NCIS team, "We'll see you Monday." And he walked out with Ducky and Palmer.

"Dallas," Fornell got her attention, "same for you. Be in the office at 8:00 am sharp. Your days of sleeping in are done."

Smiling, she replied, "Yes, Boss. Monday morning."

"Jethro."

"Tobias."

"Thanks for bringing her back safely." And with that, Fornell took his leave.

The rest of the team filed out leaving Dallas and Gibbs alone.

"Well, you ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Past ready," was her reply. And the two Marines headed down the hall to the exit.


	18. Chapter 18

They were almost out of the maze that is the inner Pentagon ring when Dallas stopped in her tracks. The uniformed Lieutenant Colonel approaching had not noticed the Major in dress blues. He was completely past her and Hunter had turned back around watching his departing back when she suddenly called out.

"Andrew?"

The man stopped and turned to face the Major. And, visibly paled.

"Dallas."

"You son of a bitch." She said matter of fact and then walked up to the higher ranking officer and punched him in the nose before Gibbs could stop her. She was ready to draw back again when the officers were surrounded by MPs. Before she could get into further trouble, Gibbs' drill instructor voice cut through the noise.

"Stand down, Major!"

The group was then dragged into a small room until the details could be sorted out.

Holding his bleeding nose, the man, Andrew, said derisively, "You taking orders from a Gunny these days, Dallas?"

"You know, I'm the only thing keeping her from kicking your ass." Gibbs tone bespoke his feelings for the superior officer's comments.

"Attention!" The MP at the door announced as the full bird marine Colonel stomped through the door.

"At ease," he yelled and all in attendance immediately were at parade rest.

Colonel Patrick Bergen took in the surrounding group, recognizing the players. He ordered the room cleared of all but the two officers and Gibbs. Dallas had also immediately recognized the commanding officer who had entered.

"And, of course, who else but you," she said venomously as soon as they were alone.

"Major Hunter, nice to see you." And then turning to the Gunnery Sergeant who so obviously backed the Major, Bergen finished, "And you are?"

"Gibbs," was the abrupt response.

Realizing no one was going to fill in Gibbs, Dallas turned to her partner, "Allow me to make the formal introductions. That is Colonel Patrick Bergen, a former commanding officer," Dallas pointed. Then, turning to the man whose nose she hoped she broken, "And that is Lieutenant Colonel Andrew Hunter," she paused for emphases, "My deceased husband."

Gibbs registered the announcement but didn't react.

"I gotta say, Andrew, you look good for a corpse," Dallas smarted off.

"You always did have a flare for the dramatic, Dallas," was Andrew's response.

She shook her head, "Black ops?" And when both Andrew and the colonel had the decency to look ashamed, she added "How in the hell did I miss that?"

"You weren't supposed to know," Colonel Bergen responded condescendingly, recovering quickly from Dallas' accusations.

She ignored the higher ranking officer, "How long were you behind enemy lines?"

"That's classified, major," again, it was the Colonel who responded.

She turned to glare at the former commanding officer, "And, of course, you were right there, pulling all the strings weren't you, sir?" Hunter sneered the formal address.

"Unfortunately, Major, it was necessary for Andrew's safety, that people believed him dead," Bergen's response was arrogant.

"Besides, Dallas," Andrew added, "you were still young. Once you got past the grieving, you had your whole life to live."

She turned back to her husband slowly and then glared, "So, you're remarried?"

"Well, actually," Andrew began, "I'm married for the first time. Andrew Hunter is deceased, remember? I'm now Andrew Lowell."

Dallas nodded, "Lowell, of course, your mother's maiden name. And, do they know? Your parents? Do they know you're alive?"

Andrew paused and then quickly replied, "No, they, uh, still think I'm dead."

"Any kids?" Dallas continued to interrogate the officer.

"Dallas, don't do this," Andrew cautioned.

"Do you have any kids, Andrew?" There was an edge to the major's voice.

"Yes," he hesitated, "a son."

"Name?"

"Dallas," Andrew tried to avoid her probing gaze.

She stepped closer, "Just answer the damn question," she ordered.

"Hunter."

"Of course it is." Dallas turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

Colonel Bergen detained her, "How often do you get to the Pentagon, Major?"

She paused and slowly turned, "Almost never, Colonel. I was here for a special recognition ceremony."

"That was you?" The Colonel quizzed.

"Yeah, me and the Gunny. So, don't worry, Patrick, your secret's safe." She said with malice.

"You're in uniform, Major, remember your place," he cautioned.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, "I'm outta here."

"You're not dismissed, Major!" Colonel Bergen yelled, "There's still the matter of assaulting a superior officer."

Hunter's disbelief was evident, "Really?"

The Colonel nodded.

"Well, Gunny, here," and she motioned to Gibbs who had been silently observing the scene played before him, "Is actually an NCIS agent, so I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take your complaint. But," she leaned into the senior officer conspiratorially, "I guarantee you, your little secret?"

The Colonel's gaze narrowed as Dallas continued, "Will be front page news by the time I'm through."

The Colonel started to respond but Andrew interrupted, "Well, really, a sock in the nose is the least I deserve, right?"

"Yeah, right," was all Dallas could say and she headed towards the door.

"I didn't dismiss you, Major," the Colonel once again tried to assert his authority.

She looked back over her shoulder and with an evil smile answered, "I didn't ask to be dismissed, Colonel." And she slammed out of the room.

Gibbs smiled at her audacity. Looking at Andrew Lowell, the Gunny said, "You are an idiot." And looking at the Colonel, he finished, "And I don't know what you are."

And Gibbs headed towards the exit. Once again, the Colonel attempted to take command of a situation of which he had lost control, "I didn't dismiss you either, Gunny."

"What was it the lady said? Oh, yes, I didn't ask," And the Gunny let the door slam behind him.

Gibbs looked around the hall but Dallas was nowhere to be found. He quickly headed towards the exit and saw the Corporal who had been at the door when they arrived "Did the Major I came in with leave?"

"Yes, Gunny," the Corporal answered, "And under a full head of steam."

"Did you see which way she went?"

"Yes, toward the metro."

"Thanks, Corporal," And Gibbs left to go get the car and find his missing Major.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs had gone home to change and then began searching for his missing Marine. He checked her apartment and a couple of places that he knew Dallas used to frequent before they became an item. But, after over two hours of looking, he realized that if she didn't want to be found, Dallas Hunter wouldn't be found.

He returned home and knew, immediately, the lost was now found. And, if he needed further proof, he saw her dress uniform jacket and cap thrown haphazardly across his couch. Gibbs knew she'd be in the basement. She had convinced him to purchase an old over-stuffed chair and, together, they had completely redone it. Gibbs had redone the frame and Dallas had reupholstered and covered the chair. It was now strategically placed in a corner of the basement, and several blankets were usually piled in the seat. Descending the stairs, he saw Dallas curled up under the covers and a freshly opened bottle of Maker's Mark clutched tightly in her hands. No glass – she was drinking straight from the bottle.

Gibbs smiled but his voice held no humor as he cautioned her, "You're not going to find any answers in that bottle."

"I'm not looking for answers. I'm looking for oblivion." She corrected.

"Well," he said crossing to the chair and gently attempted to pry the bottle from her grip, "you'll accomplish that but you won't feel any better. And, the issues will still be there tomorrow."

"I can't believe I didn't realize he was part of a bigger operation," She lamented, but retained her hold on the liquor.

"Black ops are just like any other undercover assignment – you're not meant to know it's going on." Gibbs quietly explained.

"Yeah, but I'm smarter than that. I should have known. And, can you believe he had the audacity to imply his 'death' was for my own good?"

Gibbs sat down on the stool near the chair and shrugging, replied, "I can see his point."

"You can see his point?" She all but yelled, "How the hell can you say that?"

"Because, Dallas, you were young. You did have an opportunity to move forward. But, for whatever reason, you were the one who chose not to live."

"I did move on. And, during that time, I have lived. I have lived by myself, with the loss of a child and with the realization that I would never be able to have children. So don't you dare tell me I didn't live." Dallas voice was laced with anger and bitterness, "I lived every damn day."

He reached out across the chair and tried to take her hand, "Dallas," he began only to have her jerk free of his grasp and take a long pull on the bourbon. She hunkered down lower in the chair, dragging the quilt closer around her body like a shield.

They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Dallas complained, "And after all this time, the bastard sill had the audacity to lie to me."

"What about?"

"That his parents didn't know he was alive."

"Yeah. I wondered if you caught that."

"Well, it wasn't just the way he answered but he's the only son and having a child was all important for the Hunters. There's no way he wouldn't tell them." Dallas finished.

She continued to nurse the bottle, taking a few more drinks. Gibbs watched in silence. He knew she hurt. Hell, he hurt for her but she needed this out of her system. If the alcohol loosened her up enough to spill her guts then he'd gladly nurse the hangover Dallas would have tomorrow.

Hunter started to speak again but the hiccupping sob caught her off guard. The tears slowly slipped down her cheeks and she looked across to the greying Marine.

"Am I so unlovable, Gibbs?" She cried, "Am I so horrible that he thought being stranded in enemy territory, his life on the line was better than marriage to me?"

Jethro stood up and reached across to wipe the tear making tracks down Dallas' face. He successfully relieved her of the liquor bottle and then knelt in front of the chair.

"Dallas, I can't even begin to explain why your husband would do what he did. Maybe it was patriotism. Maybe it was an order he couldn't refuse. Maybe it was nothing more than personal glory and the opportunity to advance. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with you."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, sounding so lost.

"Because," he said on a sigh, "I've been there before." She looked blinkingly into his serious face. "For me, it was duty. I left behind the two most important women of my life – my wife and daughter – to do my job. To answer the call of duty. Because of that, I wasn't here when they were killed." He swallowed the bitterness that always came when he had to make that statement. "I understand his point of view. And, I understand yours. And I did try to move on but the only successful marriage after that was the one to my job."

Dallas had known something troubled Jethro that first night they were in El Paso but she would never have guessed this was the story. It also made sense, the multiple marriages, looking for a replacement. For Dallas, it had been the opposite reaction – push everyone away so she couldn't ever be hurt again.

"This thing we have, Dallas, is the closest thing to a real relationship for me in years. You should know, right now, I'm not sure it would ever go any further than what it is right now. But, I can honestly say, I'm not ready to end it yet. I'd like to see how it progresses."

"I can live with that." She answered quietly.

He stood and pulled her up from the chair as he did.

"Really?"

She nodded, "Of course. I've always told you I would take whatever I could get, Gibbs. I never asked for a commitment."

"Well, in that case, I think you should just move in."

She shook her head, thinking the bourbon had affected her hearing, "What did you say?"

"You should move in. It makes it easier to find you and I don't have to worry about you getting drunk."

"I can get drunk whether I'm at home or here." She corrected.

"Yeah, but at least I know you won't get alcohol poisoning and I'll be there with the wet rag when you're throwing up later."

"Always the gentleman," She smiled drunkenly.

"No, it's purely selfish motives."

He pointed her towards the stairs and walked behind her.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled.

"I'm putting you to bed, Dallas."

She nodded, "That sounds nice." Her brow furrowed, "but I didn't give you an answer."

"You didn't need to. I knew what the answer would be before I made the offer," Gibbs replied smugly.

"How?"

He whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you when you're sober."

And, with that, he swatted her playfully on the backside and headed her up the stairs to put her to bed.


End file.
